Private Fears in Public Places
by zeroSocialLife
Summary: "Maybe it was just a moment of weakness. After all, who could resist those stupid blue eyes? Practically no one; that was probably how Kenny got virtually every person in South Park to sleep with him. Fuck, this was turning out to be a bad idea." Contains K2, and possibly side Creek and others. (CHAPTER 9 ADDED! 3/30/16)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I HAVE EDITED THE CHAPTERS. THINGS HAVE BEEN ADDED/CHANGED AND TYPOS HAVE BEEN FIXED. YOU MAY WANT TO RE READ.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of the characters mentioned.**

**EDITED: MAY 19TH 2015**

* * *

"_Kyle_."

The name being called out was barely audible, blocked out by the swarming frustrated thoughts that clouded his senses.

What. The. Fuck. Why was this goddamn equation so hard to figure out? Fucking seriously, _what_ was so different-

"Kyle, dude."

Kyle, still only vaguely aware of the voice, ignored the call once more. Couldn't whoever the fuck it was see that he was _busy_? After all, this equation wasn't going to solve itself.

"Kyyyyyle."

But honestly, who kept repeating his name like a broken record?

"Ky-"

Kyle's head quickly snapped up from its lowered position, and furious green eyes glared into dark blue.

"What the fuck do you _want_, Stan?" Kyle cried out, clearly annoyed.

His Super Best Friend, Stan Marsh, threw his hands up as if to say "chill out, dude!" and warily eyed the several pieces of white paper, which littered the area around Kyle _completely. _

"Kyle, seriously, do you _ever_ give yourself a break from all this work?"

The redhead scoffed, rolling his eyes dramatically. "Stan, it never hurts to on top of your school work."

"I think it does, when it results in you having absolutely zero social life."

Kyle shot him another angry look, making it slightly obvious that Stan had hid some sort of nerve. "I do too-"

"Stan, fucking seriously, _what_ is taking you so long? You two aren't fagging around in there, are you?"

They both turn their heads at the unpleasant sound of Cartman's complaint to find him accompanied by Kenny in the doorway.

"Fuck you, fatass," Kyle dead panned.

"Don't call me fat, you good for nothing Jew! Seriously, Kyle, can't you come up with something other than 'fatass?'"

As per usual, the two other members of the small group of friends sat in silence and witnessed this argument that seemed to reoccur daily, until a low chuckle emitted from none other than Kenny McCormick.

Kyle's angry eyes fixed on the skinny blonde, then seemed to cloud over with confusion. "What are you laughing at, Kenny?"

Kenny continued to smirk playfully at Kyle, even as the frustrated redhead threw himself out of his chair. Unfortunately Kyle had forgotten about the excessively overstuffed backpack of his and inwardly scolded himself before he realized he had tripped over it, and he was falling. Accepting his fate, he braced himself for the collision, though whatever he crashed into was a loft softer than the floor. Kyle quickly realized that he had been caught and raised his head to express his gratitude, stopping cold when he felt hot breath hit the side of his face.

"You're really hot when you're angry," his savior mumbled into his ear, voice husky and guttural as he proceeded to playfully pinch Kyle's behind.

And, _wow_, Kyle thought as those words sent a blazing shiver down his spine and shoot straight to his - oh. _Oh_.

Kyle was dimly aware of who he further recognized to be Kenny pulling his toned face away, in order to observe Kyle's reaction, and of the smirk he wore on his lips. "That's all."

Kyle's face was nearly as red as his hair in that moment, and he opened his mouth to reply, only for nothing to come out. But, okay, one question. Why was he getting so worked up over one of his best friends calling him hot? It's not as if Kenny was _serious_. Like, come on, Kenny would hit on anything with a heartbeat. But, _really_, Kyle thought, _it was the way he said it_. The thought of Kenny's hot breath against his skin re-entered his mind and, wow okay this was definitely not going to help. What was wrong with him?

It was silent for a moment, and Kyle was still in the process of forming a reply before Cartman burst out in obnoxious laughter.

"You are such a _fag_, Kenny!"

"Cartman, shut up, for once," Stan demanded, evidently bothered by the teen's use of the word.

"No, no. I should _really_ be laughing at Jewboy for . . ."

Kyle's attention was torn away from Cartman when Kenny uttered his name.

"Kenny?" he offered back.

He heard Kenny chuckle softly before shifting his thigh only _slightly_, before it distinctly brushed against his groin, earning a delighted sigh from the redhead. Oh. Fuck. _Shit_. He was hard. He was hard, in Kenny's arms and if it wasn't _already_ fucked up, he was hard and it was _Kenny's fault._

Kyle sputtered out at weak apology before forcefully wrenching himself free from Kenny's grip. Before Kenny could even think about protesting, Kyle rushed out into the hall.

* * *

You see, the thing is:

Kyle wasn't gay.

And, don't take it the wrong way, he was no homophobe or anything. Especially considering that Kenny (his best fucking friend) claimed to be bisexual, which was perfectly okay. However, some thought otherwise, that is, about him being bi. The fact was that it was rumored he had fucked twice the amount of guys as he had girls and sucked cock on more occasions than anyone could count. But, really, that was also perfectly okay. And anyway, if Kyle was gay, would it really be for _Kenny_? Sure, Kenny was attractive enough. He had eventually outgrown his habit of constantly wearing his hood, so his entire face was completely visible but until today, Kyle had never been bothered to _see_. And Kyle finally understood what was so compelling about Kenny to everyone. _His eyes were so blue_, Kyle thought. _You could get lost in those_. But, wait, why was he thinking about that?! Before ten minutes ago, he'd never dared to have such thoughts. Kyle growled and kicked the bathroom wall - _hard_. A little too hard, maybe, because a jolt of pain coursed through his entire leg and as he swore loudly as the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut and locking echoed off the tiled walls.

When Kyle turned to address the sound, he came face to face with those stupid. Blue. Eyes.

"Ken, what are you doing?" Kyle asked, a bit wary.

"Well, you left your huge-as-fuck backpack in study hall when you ran off, so I came to return it. Second, I came to clear something up."

"And that would be?" Kyle was absolutely sure he could hear his heartbeat in his ears and, was that supposed to happen? Why was it happening, anyway?

Kenny just stared at him for a moment before simply stating, "I don't mind that you got hard off what I said, or whatever."

"What?" It was supposed to come out sounding like "are you out of your fucking mind?", really, but it sounded small and scared.

"And, I wasn't joking." Kenny smiled that stupid smile of his and took a bold step closer. "You are hot when you get angry."

"Fuck you, Kenny. Can you leave now, please?"

And seriously, what the actual fuck? Kenny just burst out laughing and stepped even closer to the Jew. "So you choose to acknowledge that comment by getting angry with me?"

"Kenny, seriously. I kind of just want to be alone-"

"To take care of your problem, yes I know." Kenny gave Kyle a suggestive look, "I could help, you know."

Kyle glared at him. "Kenny, I don't know why you're still here or what you're even _talking_ about. I just need to be alone right now."

Kenny held his arms up in surrender. "Alright, alright. But you're missing out on the most amazing blowjob you could have ever received."

_Fucking pervert._

"Kenny. _Leave_." Kyle was literally trembling and if this kid took another step closer, he'd likely collapse.

Eventually, the blonde did leave him alone so that he could fix his "problem."

And no, he totally _did not_ think about what it would actually be like to have those lips wrapped around him.

_Wow_, was he fucked.

* * *

"So," Kenny drawled out, as he reached over and snatched one of Cartman's fries, "I've heard that Token's throwing a killer party tonight."

The four of them were now sitting in the cafeteria. And everything was, for the most part, back to normal. _Normal_, if you decide to overlook the fact that Kyle had just jacked it to his best friend in the boy's bathroom. Fuck.

Cartman violently smacked at Kenny's hand. "Course he is," he muttered, "the fucker's rich. His parents throw parties practically _every_ weekend."

"Yeah, except _this_ time, his parents won't be there. It's not one of those boring fancy parties with the tiny sandwiches and shit. _And_," he paused dramatically, "we'll all be fucking loaded with all the booze we can - or can't - stomach."

Really, Kyle's interest in parties was nonexistent. He really didn't see the point in getting so drunk you could barely stand or so stoned you started seeing dragons. Because, seriously, was there one?

"I'm not interested," Kyle muttered as he stabbed his fork into his mashed potatoes.

Kenny frowned dramatically, and stared at Kyle intently. "Come, Kyle."

"Ken, I really don't want to. I don't really like parties. Besides, I have homework."

"Pretty please, Kyle?" Kenny batted his - _long_, Kyle had noticed- eyelashes.

"Just come, Kyle! We'll be with the the entire time, you'll be fine," Stan insisted.

And maybe it was that Kyle realized he was in need of a break from school work.

Because it definitely wasn't those blue eyes staring at him or those dreadful eyelashes.

Kyle sagged his shoulders, nodding in defeat.

"Yes! Okay," Kenny turned to Cartman and stared at him expectantly, "and you, fatass?"

Cartman rolled his eyes and spat his chewed up chicken in Kenny's face. "Yes, I'm in. Douchebag."

Kyle watched in amusement as Kenny clapped his hands excitedly. "This is going to be _fucking awesome_!"

**PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE:)))))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of the characters mentioned. Also, there is boy on boy action so you should leave if you aren't into that stuff.**

**EDITED: MAY 19TH 2015**

* * *

Honestly, Kyle had no idea why he allowed himself to give in to this. Here he was, standing on his own doorstep, waiting for Stan to pick him up. To go to Token's _stupid_ party. Really, _why_ did he allow himself to give in to Kenny? Why was any of this even happening all of a sudden? There wasn't even a definite answer yet.

Relief flooded his veins when Stan's gray Subaru pulled up in front of his house. It was fucking freezing outside. Another five minutes and surely his balls would have fallen off. Fuck mother nature. Hastily, he pulled open the passenger side door and climbed inside the car.

"Hey, dude." Kyle greeted Stan sourly.

Stan chuckled. "Still not looking forward to this, are you?"

"Very perceptive of you, Stanley," Kyle grumbled.

"Loosen up, Kyle. This'll be good for you, I promise."

He certainly hoped so.

* * *

Oh, how right Stan was. Kyle was having the absolute best time he'd ever thought he had in his entire life. He wasn't sure how it had ended up like this. He remembered arriving at Token's house in the most horrible mood, but somewhere along the way Cartman offered him some _concoction_, which, really had tasted like shit. Or gasoline. But two of those (or was it three?) and two shots of, what he remembered as whiskey, later, here he was sitting in a very disorganized circle. Was it even a circle? It looked more like an oval. Did it matter? Not at the moment. Currently they were supposed to be playing a game. Which was it, again?

_Oh_! Spin The Bottle.

They had been attempting to play for about twenty minutes now, but everyone was either too fucked up to keep track or too giddy to take it seriously. It was all shits and giggles for Kyle until it was his turn to spin the empty beer bottle that sat in the center of their oval type thing. Quite frankly, he was petrified. Because he didn't _want_ to kiss anyone there. Kenny was probably the only candidate. _What the fuck?_ Kyle thought bitterly. Apparently the alcohol hadn't completely annihilated his unwelcome Kenny-related thoughts like he had hoped.

"Well, kid, aren't ya gonna spin it?" Some big breasted girl, with what Kyle was certain was obviously _not_ natural blonde hair, slurred.

"Yea Kyyyle, jus spin it already." Kyle was almost positive that was Kenny's voice. It was hard to tell in that state.

"A'right, I am. Calm tha fuck down, will ya?"

Shakily, Kyle reached out and, very unskillfully, twisted the glass bottle. The whole group of about twenty-or-so people was completely silent as the bottle spun loudly for what seemed like an eternity before wobbling to a stop. Kyle took a careful breath as he noticed how the bottle had stopped and - oh, no. No, no, no. He slowly raised his head to meet his doom.

Kenny McCormick was smirking back at him defiantly.

He _couldn't_. He was already in danger of screwing things up, this would further fuck everything up. He literally had jerked himself off to the thought of this guy, not even seven hours prior. He couldn't do this.

"Aw, c'mon Kyle, don't pussy out on me, babe," Kenny slurred, crawling over to Kyle on his knees and puckering his lips.

"Just do it, you fags!" Cartman shouted from his spot on the couch.

Kyle turned to present to Cartman a cold glare, and when he turned back to face Kenny, he yelped in surprise because said blonde was _right in his face_. What was he supposed to do? They were basically sharing breath at that point and Kenny was staring at him intently, and actually Kyle was pretty positive he was staring at his lips. It was when Kyle spotted Kenny's pink tongue poke out to wet his dry lips that he opened his mouth to speak.

"Kenny, I don't think-"

In mid sentence, Kenny took it upon himself to forcefully crash their lips together. At first Kyle didn't know how to react, so he just gasped brokenly. No. _No_. This was bad, he was kissing Kenny. Okay, _Kenny_ was kissing _him_ and opening his mouth _at all_ had totally been a mistake because now Kenny's tongue was invading his mouth and, and, and . . . this wasn't very bad. Kenny kissed him almost as if he would starve without Kyle's lips, so hungry and forceful and passionate and Kyle found that it was really, really _hot_.

Eventually as the guilt and shame faded into somewhere else, Kyle lost himself in it quickly. Kenny's lips were drowning out the sounds of cat calling and music blaring from the stereo system and Kyle tangled his dainty fingers in his already fucked up, but _real_ blonde, hair and he could hear the wet sounds their mouths were making but instead of disgusting him it only encouraged him to continue further. Kyle could blame the alcohol for way he forced all his weight onto Kenny until eventually he was on top of him, effectively straddling him. He blamed Kenny and the way he rutted up against Kyle for the shaky gasp that fell from the redhead's lips. And when Kenny's mouth broke away from his own, it found its way to Kyle's ear. Kenny's hot breath came in heavy puffs against his ear and neck again and again as he continued to shamelessly dry hump his redheaded friend and he was pressing open mouthed, sloppy kisses to Kyle's overheated skin and Kyle thought nothing on this Earth could be better but then one hand was suddenly pressed against his throbbing groin and Kenny was whispering in his ear all over again.

"Wow, _so_ hot me for me, babe." And then the hand started _moving_ and Kyle had started trembling and when Kenny growled, "come for me, Kyle," in the most cliche way, he was completely gone.

* * *

Waking up with a massive hangover may or may not have been worth it, Kyle decided. Quite frankly, he couldn't remember anything from the night before and he wondered briefly if that was a good thing. Weirdly, though, he was a bit sore but pinned it on the assumption that he had probably slept on something wrong.

It was totally unsuspected, the sharp pain that shot up his spine when he stood or, God forbid, attempted to walk. Unsuspected, was the foul taste of vomit and suspicious stale cigarette smoke that lingered on his tongue. It was also unsuspected that Kenny would still be sitting on Token Black's front deck puffing away on a menthol cigarette when Kyle had managed to limp his way outside. The elated grin that the blonde sent his way confused Kyle. Hadn't they fought yesterday afternoon? Did they make up in a drunken haze? He couldn't remember.

"How's that ass, Broflovski?" The question rang out loud and clear through the crisp morning air.

Kyle cocked his head in confusion. "Fucking hurts, man. Why do you ask?"

Kenny just chuckled lowly as he flicked ash from his cigarette. "Figured it would after-"

Kenny cut his sentence short at the sight of Kyle genuinely _confused_ expression. His eyebrows furrowed together worriedly.

"Wait, Kyle," Kenny slowly began, "what do you remember of last night?"

Kyle shrugged his scrawny shoulders and laughed bitterly. "Not much. After about my third drink, I was pretty done for."

The blonde froze between drags of his cigarette. His pastel eyes were blown wide, his mouth hung open in disbelief.

"You remember _nothing_?" Kenny asked again.

"Not much, dude. Ken, Is there something I should know about?" Kyle gave him a look filled with concern.

"Shit. Fucking _shit_," Kenny hissed. He quickly shot up out of his seat and stomped out his cigarette.

When he turned to face Kyle, he smiled weakly at him. "Nah, it's nothing. Just a lot of people throwing up everywhere, really. But, uh, I have to go now so, uh, I'll see you at school."

Kyle didn't have the opportunity to form a decent reply as Kenny darted past the gates and down the road.

* * *

By the time Monday morning rolled around, Kyle had grown extremely worried and suspicious of Kenny's behavior. He hadn't been heard from him all weekend, which was unusual but Kyle considered that perhaps they hadn't actually made up and were still in a fight. Kyle spent all morning contemplating what he would say to the blonde, but when he arrived at the bus stop Kenny was no where to be found. Surprisingly, Stan was there, despite him having his own car, and so was Cartman as per usual but no sign of Kenny.

And when Kyle reached the stop, he was met with two beat red faces staring back at him.

Cartman's was obviously due to withholding a laugh. "How's your ass, Jewboy?"

Seriously, though, why had he been asked that same question over ten times within the last two days?

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Kyle whined.

Stan sighed. "You don't remember."

"Holy fuck, remember _what_?!" Kyle cried out, recalling that Kenny had also said that.

"I told him not to do it," Stan grumbled. "I told him you were too fucked up."

Kyle was growing even more concerned by the second.

"What the fuck happened?"

Stan smiled shyly. "Don't freak out. Promise?"

He took a deep breath to compose himself before he replied, "I promise Stan, now tell me."

"Well, Kenny was kind of all over you all night at that party. But like, no one thought anything of it because, hey, he's Kenny, right? And no one was really paying any attention to you two until we started playing that dumbshit Spin The Bottle thing." He paused to let out a displeased groan at the memory.

"W-what about Spin The Bottle, Stan?" Kyle demanded.

"Alright Kyle, well it was your turn to spin it and you did and it landed on Ken and if you ask _me_, he was absolutely ecstatic about it. He was looking at you like he wanted to devour you, and then when you guys actually started kissing, I feared he was going to tear off your lips.

"Anyway, you two were full on sucking face and then you got on top of him, Kyle, and you two were like, grinding on each other-"

"And then Kyle came in his jeans," Cartman interrupted, cackling loudly.

_But, wait, _Kyle thought.

"That doesn't explain why my ass hurts."

Stan cringed noticeably. "Well after that-"

"Kyle, we had sex."

They all turned to look at Kenny, who looked like total and utter _shit._

The color of Kyle's face was equivalent to the shade of a tomato, while Kenny's was pale as snow, safe for the deep purple bags beneath his eyes. "Kenny-"

"And you forgot about it. But that's okay, because you were drunk. It's okay that you don't remember because _I_ do, and I have a damn good set of claw marks on my back to remind me."

Kenny was smiling lewdly, but the dull look in his eyes said something else.

"I'm sorry, Ken," Kyle said softly.

"Like I said, it's okay."

Kyle proceeded to attempt a hug, but Kenny just shrugged him off.

"Guys, I've had a ton of sex. That's what it is to me, just sex. It meant nothing, really, so stop looking at me like I just divorced my wife or something."

And with that, the bus pulled up, thus ending that conversation.

Kenny didn't sit near him on the bus that day.

**PLEASE REVIEW TO MAKE ME SMILE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of the characters mentioned. Masturbation scene in like 3, 2, 1 so get ready for that.**

**EDITED: MAY 19TH 2015**

* * *

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Kyle had drunkenly slept with him. And within that time, he put as much effort as he possibly could into ignoring the redhead. Seeing him was like a stab in the chest every time and Kenny didn't know _why_ because after all, it was just sex . . . right? Of course, "just sex" had never kept him up at night before.

It had quickly become a problem. Since the night after the party, Kenny had gotten absolutely no rest. He heard Kyle's breathy moans and whimpers in his sleep. He couldn't close his tired eyes without picturing Kyle sprawled out across the sheets, thighs trembling and green eyes wide and staring up at him.

"I fucking hate him," the blonde grumbled, shoving his face into his pillow.

He really did. Every fucking day, he was bombarded with looks of sympathy from the kid. And as Kenny tried quickly to make it to his classes every day, Kyle stopped him in the hallway "just to talk." And Kenny tried, very hard, actually, not to stare at Kyle's lips as they "just talked." This challenge proved more and more difficult each day, especially with the dreams Kenny was having as of late. He thought Kyle had pretty lips. He just wanted to kiss them, and maybe feel them wrapped around his - okay, no. This needed to stop. Kyle was one of his _best friends_, for Christ sake. This was going to stop. Right now.

_Okay, maybe not _right _now,_ Kenny thought as his mind wandered into that familiar place and he felt his cock stir to life in his boxers. He let out a quivering breath as he guiltily guided his hand down along his hollow stomach and slipped it beneath the waistband. He elicited a quiet gasp as his palm came into contact with his hot and flushed skin. God, he was disgusting. This was so wrong, masturbating to the thought of fucking his drunk friend. So wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He needed it. He needed _Kyle_.

His eyes were shut tightly, and his entire body shook with the motion of his hand combined with how intensely he was shivering from the cold of his room. His heart hammered against his chest, and his breaths were coming short and uneven. Images of Kyle flooded his mind - Kyle's soft milky skin under his fingertips, the way Kyle's voice shook when he moaned Kenny's name. The sounds he made. The way he whined and begged Kenny to touch him. He needed to hear it again, he needed it like he needed oxygen. He thought about the way Kyle's intense heat had felt around him, and the way Kyle's blunt fingernails tore open the skin on his back. The way - "_Fuck_."

He bit his lip hard to withhold the loud groan that threatened to tear from his throat as he shuddered and came messily all over his hand.

"Tomorrow," Kenny mumbled as he wiped his soiled hand on his bare mattress. "Tomorrow, I'll stop."

* * *

"Hi, Ken!" Kyle greeted him happily the next morning.

"Hey, Kyle," Kenny mumbled in reply.

And there you go, there was that look of pity. Kyle stared at him, seemingly in deep thought, and Kenny tried desperately to ignore it.

"Hey, Kenny. Dude, are you alright? You look _exhausted_." Stan looked at him with worry plastered on his face.

"I'm fine, Stan," Kenny sighed.

Kyle reached out to grasp his shoulder. "Are you sure? Ken, if there's something-"

He gasped when Kenny smacked his hand away.

"Fucking Christ, you two. I'm _fine_."

Kenny watched as that familiar fire sparked to life in Kyle's eyes, the same one that fueled his usual anger towards Cartman except, this time, it was towards yours truly.

"_Fucking Christ_," Kyle spat, mocking his own tone, "we're just worried about you. Excuse us for noticing, as your best friends, that you look absolutely miserable all the time!"

Kenny barked out a laugh as he ran his freezing fingers through his hair.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?!" Kyle shrieked.

Kenny turned to face the fuming redhead, and Kyle's eyes narrowed noticeably as he spotted the smirk on his face. It wasn't exactly the most appropriate time for humor, but -

"Don't say it," Kyle growled.

"Say what?" Kenny said, feigning innocence.

"That I'm-"

"That you're hot when you're angry?"

"Kenny, I swear-"

"What's up, fags."

Kenny was quite thankful for Cartman to show up in that moment, Kyle probably would have choked him to death. Not that he could die, really.

He quickly turned to Cartman to avoid Kyle's hateful stare, but was harshly gripped from behind.

"Look. At. Me," Kyle snarled.

"Kyle, relax." Stan reached out to take a hold of the Jew.

Kyle shook him off and shot him a quick glare.

Kenny gave a dragged out sigh and turned to face Kyle once again, staring intently at him. "What?" he dead panned, trying his best to look like he was _not_ freaking out over Kyle wanting to punch him.

Kyle suddenly went red under Kenny's piercing blue gaze, opening his mouth and then closing it once more.

Finally, he let out a distressed sigh. "Look, Ken," he began, "I'm sorry if what happened has been upsetting you."

A single one of Kenny's brows shot up in reply. "It's not," he lied.

Kyle's face fell for a moment, before his eyebrows bunched together in what seemed like confusion. "Oh," he whispered.

And really, Kenny just wanted to reach out and touch him. He looked upset all of sudden and Kenny just wanted to kiss him and say he was sorry, that he was sorry for lying.

"The hell is going on?" Cartman asked, clearly annoyed.

Kenny reluctantly looked away from Kyle to actually address Cartman's presence.

"What, fatass? Upset that no one acknowledges your existence?" Kenny sneered.

"What?" Cartman shot him disgusted look. "More like I'm annoyed that neither of you have gotten over the two of you fucking yet."

"Cartman, don't be an asshole, man." Stan said, sounding defeated.

"Stan, someone has to call attention to it. They've both been moping the fuck around for two weeks when they both obviously are hot for one another-"

"Shut up, Cartman," Kyle snapped.

"Well, well, Kyle. Struck a nerve there, didn't I?"

"What? No. You're just fucking annoying is all."

"I can agree with that statement," Kenny swiftly raised his hand.

"Fuck you guys," he mumbled as Stan chuckled at him.

* * *

It was second to last period of the day when Kenny decided to get over his Kyle-induced funk because Kyle really _was_ moping,and he hadn't noticed this entire time. And for some untold reason, it struck him in the heart to see the redhead upset.

"Kyyyyle," Kenny whined as he spotted him in the emptying halls.

"What's up?" Kyle mumbled, preoccupied with the action of pulling his textbooks out of his backpack.

"I've noticed that you've been looking rather upset today. And so, I would like to cheer you up!" Kenny smiled wide.

"Oh?" Kyle said, smiling a little. "What do you have in mind?"

"Wellll, I know my house is pretty shit but. I'd like to invite you over for a movie? Or something." Kenny could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage again. This kid was going to give him a stroke.

Kyle looked up and bit his lip thoughtfully.

"Sure," he replied quietly.

Kenny's grin grew impossibly wider. "_Yes_! Oh, I mean, cool. Yeah," his hand shot up to grab at his golden locks, "see you there!"

Kyle giggled fondly as he watched Kenny take off down the hall towards his next class.

**Thank you sO SO SO MUCH for reading! Please leave me a review and some constructive criticism I want to know what you guys like! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter went through a really small revision process. I tend to not want to edit the smut scenes mostly because I then feel as though I want to change everything around, so I stay away lol.**

**Disclaimer: lemon ahead, proceed with caution or whatever. Also I do not own South Park or any of the characters mentioned.**

**EDITED: MAY 19TH 2015**

* * *

Really, Kyle had to learn when to say no. Why, exactly, did he agree to spend the night with Kenny fucking McCormick at his house? Maybe it was just a moment of weakness. After all, who could resist those _stupid_ blue eyes? Practically no one; that was probably how Kenny got virtually every person in South Park to sleep with him. Fuck, this was turning out to be a bad idea.

Kyle softly tapped on the door, half hoping that this was it and that he could go home, but of course, Karen _had_ to hear him and open up on the first knock.

He nervously stared down at her with bulging green orbs.

"Hi, Kyle! Is there something you need?"

Kyle couldn't remember the last time he had visited the McCormicks.

"Hey, Karen. Um, I'm here to see Kenny. Is he here?"

"Oh! Yeah, he's here," her voice was still as light as it had been when she was small. She took a large step back, opening the door wider as she went.

Kyle took this gesture as an invitation and stepped in after her, quickly making his way over to Kenny's room. He reached for the knob and twisted it gently only to discover that it was locked.

Confused, he slowly turned to call out softly to Karen. "Is he sleeping or something?"

She pushed her brows together, mirroring Kyle's expression. "No, I saw him out here not long before you showed up. He should be awake."

Kyle turned to face Kenny's decaying wooden door again and slowly pushed his ear against it. Really, he expected to hear nothing. He _expected_ Kenny to be asleep, but what he heard was the unobtrusive noise of heavy breathing. He heard a faint creaking sound and briefly wondered what was going on before he realized that - oh. It was no surprise, really. After all, it was Kenny. Kyle knew he shouldn't be listening but, he couldn't help himself and he also couldn't help the way his jeans suddenly felt a bit tighter than usual. And, really, it wasn't _that_ hot until Kenny let out a poorly muffled groan that sounded suspiciously like "_Kyle_."

"Kyle?" A soft voice sounded from behind him. Kyle jumped about a foot in the air before turning around quickly and pulling his t-shirt down over his groin.

"Yeah, Karen?" he choked out.

"Why are you just standing there?" she asked.

"I, uh. It's . . . locked."

Karen stared at him as if he was stupid for a moment before she nodded in understanding and pushed her way past Kyle to bang loudly on Kenny's door.

"_Kenny_! Kyle's here! Come out." She then turned to Kyle and smiled. "There you go! Why didn't you just say something? Jeez."

Kyle chuckled to himself when Kenny's loud cursing could be heard through the door.

"_Shit_! Um, just a minute, hold on. _Fuck_."

Kyle was still laughing when Kenny opened the door until he took him in and time seemed to freeze over. The blonde was shirtless, exposing his pale chest and stomach and his oversized jeans hung lowly on his skinny hips. And he wasn't wearing anything underneath, which was made blatantly obvious by the exposed trail of hair on his lower abdomen. Kyle wanted to run his tongue over it.

He was at a loss for words in that moment, his face flushed a deep red color and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He couldn't tear his wide eyes away from the distinct bulge in Kenny's pants.

And now Kenny was the one laughing. "Enjoying the view, Broflovski?"

"Wha . . .?" Kyle blinked about five times in a fucking row. "I - no. Well, dude, you may as well be _naked_."

Kenny gave him an amused smirk. "Is that a request for me to get naked?"

Kyle shot him a half hearted glare. "No, you pervert."

Kenny laughed out loud as he turned to hop back onto his bed. "Oh, so _I'm_ the pervert? Speak for yourself, Kyle."

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked, voice a bit too high as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

"When I opened the door, your face was beet red. Care to explain yourself?"

Kyle snorted. "I'd rather not."

The blonde hummed. "So you _weren't_ listening?"

"Listening to you jerking off and moaning _my_ name? Wasn't that difficult to hear." Kyle shot back.

"_Aha_! So you were - wait, _what_?"

Kyle smiled shyly. "Yes, I heard you."

Kenny's cheeks lit up bright pink. "Shit," he squeaked out.

Kyle shrugged, the corners of his lips still upturned in a smirk. "It was kind of hot, actually."

Kenny mumbled something faintly as Kyle sat gingerly on his old mattress.

"What was that, Ken?"

He looked at Kyle skeptically and briefly wondered was his intentions were. "What I said was, 'Stop teasing me, you motherfucker.'" Kenny mumbled again.

Kyle held his hands up innocently. "Not my intention, trust me."

"Sure," Kenny muttered before running a hand through his hair and glancing nervously around the room.

"Uh," the blonde started, "what do you wanna do?"

Kyle raised one of his fiery red eyebrows. "I thought you said we were gonna watch a movie?"

Kenny quickly nodded, suddenly recalling their earlier conversation. He climbed off his bed and hastily made his way over to the closet. He shuffled around for a bit before pulling out an old and broken up case.

He then made a few quick steps to cross the tiny room and settled down on his knees before his old television and DVD player. He popped the small disc inside before standing back up and plopping down beside Kyle again.

"We're watching the Grudge," he announced, smiling.

Kyle's eyes could have popped out of his head. "What? Kenny, that's a horror movie!"

The tenuous boy turned his head to glance at the other. "And?"

"I-" Kyle's face was red, _again_. "I don't do well with horror movies," he muttered.

Kenny's grin grew about twelve times wider. "_Aw_, are you _scared_?"

When Kyle didn't provide an answer, just stared at one particular spot on the bare mattress, Kenny reached over to wrap an arm around him.

"Don't worry, Kyle. I'll protect you from the monsters under the bed."

Kyle shook him off aggressively. "Shut up."

Kenny laughed at him. "Awww, you're pouting!"

"Kenny, shut the fuck up and play the movie!" Kyle grumbled.

Still chuckling, Kenny reached over and pressed the play button, thus ending their bickering.

* * *

They were about halfway into the movie, and whenever they approached an even remotely scary part, Kyle would cower into Kenny's side which, really, Kenny had absolutely no problem with. He would pet Kyle red curls and whisper that it was just a movie and Kyle would shake his head and groan about how much he fucking hated horror movies.

It was perfect, really.

Except for every time Kyle noticed how hard we was gripping Kenny's arm and decided to let go and scoot away from the blonde. This went on for the majority of the film until Kenny decided to wrap his small arms around the redhead and pull him against his chest.

"K-kenny?" Kyle whispered against Kenny's skin.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

Kenny gave a frustrated sigh. "I'm cuddling you because you're cute and scared."

He felt Kyle huff out a breath he had been holding. "You're so gay, man."

The blonde smiled a bit at that. "But so are you."

Kyle froze up at that. "I am not."

"Really?" Kenny scoffed. "Because the sounds you made when you were grinding up against me said otherwise."

"I was drunk," Kyle whispered.

Kenny hummed at that. "They say a person reveals their true self when drunk."

"Kenny, I'm not gay."

"Kyle," he said lowly, as if someone would hear, "you don't need to hide from me."

The other was silent for a moment.

"I know," he finally whispered back.

Another comfortable silence hung in the air as Kyle tentatively leaned up to place a soft kiss to Kenny's dry cracked lips.

When Kyle pulled away, Kenny let out a small whine.

"_Kyle_."

Kenny quickly detached his arms from around Kyle's slim torso to forcefully grab his face and crash their lips together again.

Kyle let out a muffled moan when Kenny's tongue slid along his bottom lip, allowing him access to his mouth. He reached blindly to tangle his trembling fingers in the blonde hair as their tongues curled together. It seemed as though they could not be close enough as Kenny continued to press himself against Kyle, cheeks flushed and breathing steady and heavy through his nose.

They both broke apart to gasp as Kenny thrust his hips firmly against Kyle's.

"Fuck, Kyle, I need you." Kenny said, panting heavily as he pressed their foreheads together.

Kyle looked back at him with a hint of fear in his green eyes. "Kenny, I've never-"

Kenny shot him a feeble smile and interrupted him with, "You have, actually."

Kyle shut his eyes tight and groaned. "I don't _remember_ that, though."

"Kyle," Kenny mumbled in a serious tone, "look at me."

Kyle opened his eyes slowly.

"Nothing has to happen if you don't want it to," Kenny assured him, blue orbs burning into his own green ones.

He swallowed down a lump in his throat. "I want to, though," Kyle croaked out.

Kenny pressed a firm kiss to Kyle's lips before instructing him to lay on his back, to which Kyle obliged. The lanky blonde sat up and throw one long leg over Kyle's small waist to straddle him. He tugged lightly on the hem of Kyle's striped shirt.

"Off?" he said quietly, almost as if it were a question.

Kyle nodded his approval and Kenny wasted no time in shucking off the offending article of clothing. He saw through the light of the television that Kenny was licking his lips and staring down at him with a hungry expression.

"Kyle, you're sure, right?" Kenny asked suddenly, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He gave it some thought before slowly nodding again. At this gesture, Kenny scooted himself down and worked on undoing Kyle's jeans. Once the button was popped and his zipper was down, Kenny told Kyle softly to lift his hips and swiftly removed the denim material. He experimentally ran a finger over the bulge pressing up against Kyle's boxers and watched him squirm at the contact. Slowly, he leaned down and gave a sloppy lick through the constricting material, earning a throaty moan from the boy below him in reply. Lifting his head a bit, he palmed at Kyle's arousal and placed a light kiss to the soft skin of the boy's lower stomach before biting softly. Kyle let out a loud gasp that melted into a moan when Kenny licked at the wound.

"Ken," Kyle breathed out shakily, "stop teasing me."

The blonde boy looked up at him, his mouth agape and pupils blown wide. "Payback for earlier," he mumbled in reply before placing another sloppy kiss to Kyle's stomach.

Kyle's hands flew to Kenny's golden hair and he pushed down slightly, letting out a soft "please."

Kenny nodded then, curling his fingers under the waistband of Kyle's boxers and tugging them down slowly and revealing his arousal, flushed red and leaking pre come.

He heard Kenny chuckle and raised a brow in curiousity. "What?"

"I never took the time to appreciate how nice your dick is."

Kyle whacked him lightly in the head. "You're a pervert," he said softly.

Kenny shook his head in amusement. "I'm _still_ the pervert?"

Kyle opened his mouth to reply but then Kenny ran his tongue along the underside of his cock and all he could manage was a ragged moan.

His fingers tightened in Kenny's hair as he flicked his tongue along the slit before taking the entire thing into his mouth and curling his tongue around the head of his cock slowly.

Kyle let out a broken moan as Kenny's head began to bob in his lap, creating sloppy, wet suckling sounds. He could feel Kenny's throat constrict around him as he was effortlessly deepthroated.

"Ken. Kenny, I'm going to-" and Kenny pulled off with a loud _pop_, which elicited a loud whine from Kyle.

"Why did you stop?"

Kenny licked his lips before opening his mouth to reply. "I didn't want you to finish that fast."

Kyle watched as Kenny crawled over him and reached into the drawer beside his bed. When he returned to his former position, he presented a small bottle of clear liquid.

Kyle's eyes were blown wide again and he eyed the liquid suspiciously. Kenny rubbed small circles into his thigh with his thumb in an attempt to soothe him.

"It'll be alright," he whispered as he poured a generous amount of lube onto three of his fingers. "Spread for me, babe."

Kyle shakily obliged, and gasped when he felt the cool tip of Kenny's index finger press against his puckered flesh. He let out a small sob when he felt the digit press all the way into him and his face contorted in displeasure.

"I know it feels weird," Kenny whispered. "Give me a couple minutes."

After a few slow pumps, he slipped his middle finger in beside the first one and Kyle whimpered softly. Kenny pressed the digits into him slowly at several different angles before the other boy's back arched off the bed and he moaned out a long stream of cuss words.

"Found it," the blonde sang out, and continued to massage the small bundle of nerves.

"_Fuck_, Kenny, ohmygod, Kenny, please."

"Please what, Kyle?" He asked quietly as he pressed in a third finger.

Kyle let out a dragged out whine. "Please. Pleasepleaseplease, I need you inside me. I need your cock, _please_."

Kenny had to force himself to resist the urge to just give Kyle what he wanted. "I have to prep you, babe."

Kyle shook his head violently. "No, no, I'm okay. I can take it, _please_."

Kenny leaned down to place a soft kiss to Kyle's thigh before pulling the fingers out and wiping them on the bare mattress. He then proceeded to unbutton his raggedy jeans and slide off his boxers before moving to grab for the articles he had discarded somewhere on the bed. He felt his fingers graze the bottle, and he grabbed ahold of, it flicking open the cap and pouring practically half the bottle onto his cock - to be safe. He hissed as the cool liquid came into contact with his hot and flushed skin and pumped himself in his hand to warm it a bit.

"Okay, Kyle. Are you ready? Are you okay with this?"

Kyle groaned impatiently, hands grabbing at Kenny's arms. "Yes, fucking Christ."

He pushed Kyle's thighs wider as he positioned himself, before pushing in slowly, not stopping until his entire cock was surrounded in Kyle's tight heat.

Kyle sobbed loudly, and Kenny leaned down again to kiss his skin soothingly. "Shh, it's okay."

The redhead bit down on his lip harshly as Kenny pulled out and thrusted back into him abruptly. Tears welled up in his eyes as Kenny continued to push his hips up against him with slow and steady thrusts. Kyle held in every sob that threatened to tear from his lungs but when Kenny angled his hips and thrust up quickly, he let out a high pitched moan and pushed his hips down to meet the quick and sloppy thrusts. Kenny took this as a good sign, and started to build a steady rhythm.

"Kenny," Kyle panted, breathless. "Harder, pleaseplease. More."

Kenny gave a small grunt before answering with, "Kyle, I don't want to hurt you."

Kyle mewled loudly and pressed his hips down in frustration. "_More_."

The blonde laughed, short of breath, before pulling back and slamming harshly up into the skinny redhead, evoking a ear-shattering scream from him.

They were a mess of broken sobs and moans and the loud slapping sound of flesh against flesh before Kyle's back arched off the bed again and he scraped his fingernails down Kenny's back, coming with a loud cry. Kenny's rhythm slowed and became sloppy, the constriction around his cock became too much and he exploded inside Kyle, muffling his groan into Kyle neck.

They stayed like that for a while, catching their breath, until eventually it became uncomfortable and Kenny rolled over, slipping free from Kyle in the process.

Kyle groaned in disgust when he felt warm liquid leaking out of his opening. "That's fucking disgusting."

Kenny chuckled. "Didn't have a condom, sorry."

His green eyes suddenly went wide. "Uh, Ken?"

"Hmm?"

"You're clean, right?"

Kenny erupted into a loud laughter. "Bit late for that," he said in between gasps for air, "but yes."

Kyle visibly relaxed at those words, suddenly extremely exhausted. He yawned loudly, rolling over and tucking himself into Kenny's side. "Tired," he mumbled.

He felt a warm limb wrap around him, and he was being pressed flush against Kenny again. "Sleep," Kenny whispered, kissing the top of his curls.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING I LOVE YOU SO VERY MUCH. Make sure to leave a review to make me a happy writer :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Even after going through multiple revisions, this is still my least favorite chapter. I tried making it better so I hope it has improved at least a little. Although it mostly just sets things in motion so there isn't much to this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of the characters mentioned.**

**EDITED: MAY 19TH 2015**

* * *

You can imagine Kyle's sudden fear when he awoke the next morning, naked and alone in Kenny's bed. _Naked_ in _Kenny's bed_. He suffered a minor stroke before suddenly recollecting the events of the night before. _Okay_, well at least he remembered it this time.

He attempted to pull himself up into a sitting position and whimpered at the sharp throbbing pain in his lower region. "_Fuck_," he hissed. "Not this shit again."

Within _several_ minutes, he managed to slowly stand and tug on his jeans that had previously been discarded the night before. Just as he limped his way over to the bedroom door, Kenny came barreling inside. He shot Kyle a playful look.

"Leaving so soon?"

Kyle shook his head violently. "No! No, I was just going to look for you. I woke up alone . . ."

Kenny smiled at him fondly. "Sorry. I was outside. Needed a smoke."

The faint scent of nicotine on Kenny's breath suddenly became very apparent to the redhead.

"Oh." A heavy silence hung around them.

Kyle cleared his throat. "Uh, where's Karen?"

"At school, like everyone else," Kenny explained.

Kyle's eyes grew wide. "Oh, shit. School! Kenny, we're missing school!"

Kenny chuckled softly. "Kyle, school started about two hours ago."

Kyle hid his face in his hands and groaned loudly.

"Also," Kenny said, "do you _really_ want to limp around school with a sore ass?"

Kyle sighed, lowering his hands and looking up at the blonde. "No," he grumbled.

"Thought so," Kenny declared, still smiling.

"I demand that you wobble your adorable ass back over to that bed and relax."

"I'm not _adorable_," Kyle spat, pouting and turning back around.

He squeaked as Kenny scooped him up in his arms all at once, carrying him over to the bed and setting him down gingerly.

"There you go, Princess," the blonde said as he crawled in next to Kyle.

He opened his mouth to retort, but quickly let it close as Kenny snuggled up against his small form, melting perfectly into him. Who would have guessed that the "town whore" was a cuddler?

And for a few moments, it was perfect. That is, until Kyle decided to open his mouth.

"Kenny?" he whispered to the boy who was currently placing small kisses to his side.

Those blue eyes looked up at him. "Hm?"

"No one can know," he spoke slowly, "about this. About us."

He noticed the skinny blonde shy away briefly before perking back up.

"Us?" Kenny asked, hopeful.

Kyle's cheeks flushed red. "I - well, um. If you want?"

Instead of a verbal reply, Kenny chose to passionately capture Kyle's lips in his own. He felt the other boy smile into the kiss before he was being pushed away.

Kyle's face was serious again. "I'm serious, Ken. No one can know."

Kenny frowned. "Why? Are you ashamed of me or something? Ashamed of dating a slut?"

Kyle shook his head, sighing. "No, it's nothing like that. It's just that if my mom finds out, we're both fucked. You know how crazy she can be."

Kenny sat there quietly for a moment before groaning in frustration. "Not even the guys?"

"Not even the guys. I'm serious, Ken." Kyle was staring at him intently.

"Alright, no one will know," Kenny mumbled, still sounding uneasy. "I promise."

* * *

And no one _did _know. For weeks the couple snuck around the small town. Some people grew a bit suspicious at the more frequent sleepovers between the two, but, really, no one payed much attention. During school, they stole kisses in between classes and on several occasions would meet in the boys' bathroom for a quickie. This happened to be one of those occasions.

Kyle was pinned against the tiled wall, wrists being gripped above his head and Kenny's lips were on his, slow and sweet. Kenny tasted like the school cafeteria's coffee and Kyle's wintermint toothpaste and, really, Kyle preferred the way he usually tasted of strawberry pop tarts and milk. He mewled when the blonde pulled away and starting nipping at his neck.

"Ken, no hickies," Kyle panted.

He could feel him smile against his throat. "Come on, babe. Just one."

"Ken-" the name morphed into a gasp when he felt a sharp tug on the skin of his neck.

"Fuck," he breathed out as Kenny began roughly pushing their groins together and continued suckling at his neck.

Kenny's grip on his wrist disappeared as he reached for the button of Kyle jeans, popping it open and hastily tugging down the zipper. He rubbed at the bulge protruding against the material of Kyle's boxers, earning quiet pleas from the boy below him.

Time seemed to slow when the two heard the bathroom door swing open.

_They had forgotten to lock it_.

"Um, guys?" a low, nasally voice called out.

Kyle immediately shoved Kenny off of him and quickly re-fastened his pants. He was a vibrant scarlet and felt as though he would vomit as he stared back at the boy wearing a blue chullo.

"C-craig!" Of course of all people to catch them in the act, it had to be Craig fucking Tucker.

Craig stared at them with his usual icy gaze. "You two are fucking, aren't you."

It didn't even sound like a question, and even then Kyle didn't know how to answer it.

"As a matter of fact, _Craig_," Kenny said with malice, "we're boyfriends."

"Kenny!" Kyle cried out.

Craig just stood there and stared at them in silence before shrugging nonchalantly and turning to exit the room.

"Craig!" Kyle called out. "Don't - like, don't say anything to anyone."

The blue-headed boy replied with a quick gesture of the middle finger over his shoulder.

* * *

Kyle spent the rest of the day in inconsolable fear.

The next day, everything seemed relatively normal, and for a moment Kyle thought Craig hadn't told anyone. And, hell, was he wrong.

As Kyle closed his locker door, he jumped when he noticed Kenny's face hidden behind it.

"Kenny, you scared the shit out of me!" Kyle hissed at him.

Kenny chuckled lowly and reached out to stroke Kyle's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Kyle blushed at that, still not used to his kind and caring gestures.

"I've felt better," Kyle mumbled.

He opened his mouth to reply, but was rudely cut off by Craig's mocking tone.

"Sorry, I walked in on you two yesterday," he said loudly, easily calling everyone's attention to them.

"Craig," Kenny growled in warning.

The chullo wearing boy had abandoned his usual apathetic look and was actually _smirking_. "You know," he deadpanned, "it's no surprise that you two would be together. Especially after you two fucked at Token's party last month."

People were whispering.

Kenny hummed. "So, Craig, how's Bebe?"

Kyle's face contorted in confusion at Kenny's sudden change of topic.

"She's fine," Craig answered, eying the blonde suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

Now Kenny was the one wearing a smug smirk. "Oh, so she _doesn't_ know about Tweek?"

Craig was glaring at him. "McCormick . . ."  
"That's pretty low, _Tucker_. Cheating on the _hottest_ girl in school with the coffee bean."

"The fuck are you on about?"

"I know _all_ about how often Tweek takes it up the butt from you."

"J-Jesus Christ, Kenny! That was a, _ngh_, secret!"

Craig turned to glare coldly at the twitchy blonde, grabbing him by the arm and then turning to face Kenny and Kyle again. "This isn't over," he spat before walking away, dragging Tweek off with him.

And now people were staring in what might have been shock, or confusion.

Kyle was trembling as he watched Stan slowly make his way over to his locker.

They all stood there in silence before the noirette cleared his throat awkwardly.

"You guys could have told me," he mumbled.

Kyle couldn't stop _fucking_ shaking. "I-"

Kenny was watching his boyfriend in concern. "Are you alright?" He reached out to wrap Kyle in a hug, but the redhead pulled away strongly to take off down the hall.

"Motherfucking Craig Tucker," Kenny growled.

* * *

Kenny eventually found Kyle sitting out back, where the goths would usually be but for some reason, were not.

"Kyle?" he called out softly.

Kyle turned to look at him and Kenny felt a sharp jolt of pain in his heart as he took in his tear stained face.

Kenny frowned. "Kyle, babe, what's the matter?"

"'What's the matter'?" Kyle repeated, wiping at his cheeks. "Everyone knows now, Kenny, and that means my mom will find out soon enough."

"What can we do?"

The redhead stared thoughtfully out towards to vacant street. "I think we should end this," he whispered.

Kenny felt his heart sink into his stomach. "End it? It just started. _Kyle_."

"This way, I can deny it without feeling like I'm lying to her. And you."

"Kyle, I don't-"

"It's for the best, Kenny," Kyle explained. "Besides, if we let it carry on any longer it could screw with the guys."

Kenny felt defeated. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and he could feel it in his stomach all at the same time. There was a brutal aching feeling in his chest. This felt worse than dying all those times.

"I'm sorry," Kyle whispered as he stood from his perch on the steps. Kenny felt his stomach lurch when Kyle kissed his cheek gently, before opening the school's back door and retreating inside.

**I don't know if the billions of page breaks are annoying but they make me feel organized? idk. Thank you for reading and please leave a review despite how shit this was :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Things are about to get heavy up in here ok. I have barely edited this chapter from the original just because it is still my favorite. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

To say that Kyle regretted his decision to break things off with Kenny would be a severe understatement.

Since the two ended it, or since _Kyle_ had ended it, Kenny had stopped coming to school. And Kyle would have been worried for his safety, if not for the fact that, _apparently_, Kenny was partying almost every night. Really, Kyle was more than a bit agitated that, according to Stan and Cartman, Kyle was the only one that hadn't seen Kenny over the course of the few weeks following their breakup and he liked to think that Kenny wasn't avoiding him, but in truth, that was most likely what was going on. According to his sources, the blonde had been smoking a lot more than usual (weed _and_ cigarettes, apparently), and had also been getting himself super shitfaced every night. His "sources" were really just Stan and Cartman, the two had attended most of said parties, but Kyle had unfortunately overheard multiple people talk about how simply amazing Kenny was in bed, so he had a right to guess that Ken was probably sleeping around, too.

And Kyle figured he shouldn't care all that much. He _cared_, not especially about the smoking and drinking (not as much as he should), but he totally cared about the sleeping around part. He couldn't picture Kenny with anyone else but himself, which was totally fucked up since _he_ was the one who broke up with him. And when he did think about it, he got _so angry_. Kyle refused to believe he was jealous, but the truth was obvious.

The worst part of it all was that Kyle _dreamt_ about the blonde fucker, and on several occasions had woken to find his sheets soiled. Oh, and that part about his mom potentially finding out? He was never confronted about him and Kenny being in a relationship, and no one really talked about it at school, either. People seemed to think that Craig cheating on Bebe with Tweek was a more interesting topic. And so, Kyle felt like shit. He had broken up with Kenny for nothing, and now he wanted him back but who the fuck was he kidding? Kenny wouldn't take him back. Even if Kyle begged, which he had _seriously_ considered, he would receive nothing more than a-

"Kyle, dude," a voice called out to him. It was familiar.

Kyle realized he was staring blankly at the seat Kenny usually occupied at their lunch table. He quickly turned his head to face Stan.

"Yeah?"

"Dude, I've been calling your name for like five minutes."

"Sorry, I was thinking," Kyle mumbled.

Stan hummed as he popped a tater tot in his mouth. "There's a party tonight at Red's. You should come."

Kyle raised one of his brows. "Because that went so smoothly last time."

"It wasn't _that_ bad. All that happened was you-"

"Slept with Kenny? Yeah, and look where that got us."

"C'mon, Kyle, stop moping around like a loser and just come to the fucking party," Cartman spat out.

"Yeah, man, you've looked really depressed lately. This could cheer you up." Stan smiled warmly.

Kyle stared at them in suspicion for a moment before sighing in defeat. "I swear to God, if something happens-"

"Nothing will happen, now shut the fuck up," Cartman grumbled.

Stan and Cartman shared a glance, which did nothing to quell Kyle's suspicions.

He was going to regret this.

* * *

Kyle was making it his mission to _not_ get drunk at this party. The last time he had, he had woken up with a raging hangover and the most unpleasant pain in his ass. He didn't wish to experience either of those again. Kyle stood over in the corner, by himself. Stan was off somewhere with Wendy and who the fuck knew where Cartman was? Actually, he was having a good time until he caught a quick glance of bright blonde hair.

Kyle felt something twist unpleasantly in his stomach as he watched Kenny. The blonde was stumbling his way across the room, almost tripping over his own feet in the process. He was smiling stupidly and maybe it was the dim lighting, but wow, Kenny looked like hell. His skin was chalk white, maybe it was from malnutrition, and there were large purple bags beneath his pastel eyes. Kyle realized that twisting feeling must have been sympathy, or something, maybe guilt. Truthfully, it made him sick to see Kenny that way, and he couldn't help but feel a bit responsible.

Kyle watched him for a while, repeatedly telling himself he was _not_ being creepy. He violently cringed a few times as he watched Kenny shamelessly grind up against some girl that Kyle couldn't bother to know and he felt his stomach sink when he saw him whisper something in her ear before they made their way up the steps towards the bedrooms.

It wasn't long before the girl came stomping back down the stairs wearing an enraged expression, Kenny stumbling after her and fumbling with the zipper of his jeans, repeatedly shouting that he was sorry.

Kyle wasn't expecting her to tread her way over to him, not at all. His breath caught in his throat as she loomed over him (fuck, she was tall).

"I think you two have some shit you should work through," she spat at him.

"W-what?" Kyle mumbled, dumbfounded.

She laughed bitterly. "The fucker moaned your name while I had his dick in my mouth." Her gaze was cold and angry. She opened her mouth again to speak before shaking her head and stomping off. Kyle watched her go with a shocked expression.

"Kyyyle."

He practically jumped out of his skin at the slurred sound of his name.

He turned his head and his green eyes locked with that familiar blue.

"Kenny," he choked out.

Kyle felt his heart break at the sight of the boy. Tears pooled in his blue eyes and his gaze looked tired and defeated.

The blonde looked as though he was going to reply, but all that came out was a low gurgling sound before he hunched over and emptied the contents on his stomach all over Kyle's shoes.

Kyle tried his best to mask his disgust as Kenny fell against him, his dirtied face pressed against Kyle's chest. Kyle wrapped his scrawny arms around the other in an attempt to keep him upright.

"Shit," he mumbled. He tried his best to lift the blonde up. "Okay. You're alright, Ken. I've gotta get you outside, though. You need to help me out a bit."

Kenny made a humming noise against Kyle's t-shirt and tried his best to stand, only for his knees to give out. "Can't," he mumbled.

Kyle groaned in frustration. "Fuck, Kenny, why did you have to get so _drunk_?"

The blonde made a small whining noise and moved his arms to sluggishly wrap them around Kyle's neck. He muttered something that sounded like "missed you" against his chest, but Kyle couldn't be sure.

Kyle tried his best to lift his friend in order to carry him outside. It proved to be more difficult than he thought. Kyle wasn't very strong, he barely exercised because he was always doing homework and figured there was no time for such a thing. In fact, the only exercise he had gotten these past few months was when he and Kenny had sex, but obviously that wasn't happening anymore.

Once the small redhead managed to carry his drunken friend outside, where the air was cool and refreshing compared to the suffocating heat inside, he set him down onto a lawn chair and sat back into his own seat.

Kenny mumbled something that Kyle couldn't catch.

"What, Ken?" he asked softly.

"Thanks," he slurred out.

"No problem."

It was silent for a while as Kyle stared at Kenny, watching as he dozed off.

"Kenny," Kyle called out to him.

Kenny's eyes remained closed as he replied with a "hmm?"

"Why haven't you been coming to school?"

He opened his eyes, revealing a lovely blue. He stared at Kyle for a moment.

"I figured you wouldn't want to see me," he mumbled, shrugging.

Kyle bit his lip and stared back into those blue eyes. "I've missed you."

He watched nervously as Kenny's eyebrows shot up. He then started giggling. Kenny McCormick was _giggling_.

"You're cute, Kyle," the words came out squished together.

There was another silence until Kenny spoke again.

"So," he mumbled, "how did it go with your mom?"

Kyle's heart sank lower into his stomach. "Uh, she didn't even say anything to me."

Kenny let out a soft "oh."

He lifted himself so that he was sitting properly, ignoring the way his body protested against the position.

"Kyle?" he spoke quietly, almost as if he was afraid of being heard.

"Yeah?" Kyle could see that he was tearing up again.

"I-" Kenny croaked out, "I don't want you to hate me. I know that we got found out and you didn't want to and it was my fault for making you come to the bathroom but I really, really don't want you to hate me because, man, you're my entire world, well at least I _think_ so." Kenny laughed shakily. "I mean, ever since Token's party, all I can think about is you and it's like you've infected my brain or something, man, because I can't get you _out_."

Kyle stared at him, mouth hanging open in his attempt to come up with a reply. Kenny wasn't speaking very clearly, everything was a bit bunched up and he was speaking _so fast_, but it was clear enough for Kyle to make out the words.

"Ken-"

"And I know it's crazy, okay? I know that I shouldn't think of you that way but, holy fuck, I think I love you. Is that crazy? Fuck, it's crazy. I've never been in _love_."

Kenny was crying for real now, his entire body trembling and he was hiccuping between words and if Kyle's heart wasn't already shattered into tiny pieces, it sure was now. He didn't know what to _do_, no one had seen the boy cry since grade school. Wait, had anyone _ever_ seen him cry? Kyle lurched forward to wrap his arms tightly around the boy, Kenny opting to hide his tear streaked face in Kyle neck.

"Kenny," Kyle whispered, "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. _Fuck_."

He felt Kenny smile weakly against his flesh before kissing it gently. "Thank you, Kyle."

The stayed like that for awhile until Kenny stopped crying. When he pulled his face from Kyle's now soaked neck, he smiled thoughtfully..

"You don't have to love me back." He quickly fixed his gaze on the concrete ground. "After all, who could love me, anyway? I'm just the 'town whore.'"

Kyle cupped the boy's pale cheeks in his hands, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on his chapped lips, ignoring the foul taste of vomit on Kenny's lips. His thumb grazed the pale skin of his cheek affectionately.

"Shh," he quickly whispered before leaning in again.

The blonde leaned the rest of the way forward and crashed their lips together hungrily. They kissed for what seemed like hours, shamelessly groping one another before they were interrupted by the loud sound of someone clearing their throat.

They both broke apart, a thin string of saliva connecting their now separated mouths. Kyle quickly rubbed his mouth on his sleeve. They both stared at each other before turning to see Stan standing in the doorway, wearing a satisfied smirk.

"I see you two made up," he said smugly.

The only reply he received was a brief flash of Kyle's middle finger before there was another low gurgling sound.

Kyle stood just in time to avoid Kenny vomiting into his lap.

Stan stared at the sick boy in concern. "Jeez, Kenny, you don't look so good." He then turned his attention to Kyle. "He never gets this drunk, dude."

Kyle nodded, sighing tiredly. "I know. He puked all over my shoes."

He resisted the urge to punch his Super Best Friend in the jaw when he started laughing uncontrollably. Instead, he patiently waited for the raven haired boy to calm down.

When Stan could breathe again, he acknowledged Kenny once more. "Kenny, I think you should go home."

The pale boy took in a sharp breath, his head shooting up and his eyes bulging. "Can't go home. P-please. _Can't_."

Kyle figured it probably had something to do with his parents and felt another stab to his chest.

"Ken," he spoke gently, "you can come home with me. I mean, if you want?"

"That would probably be best," Stan declared.

Kenny's gaze softened and he gave Kyle a delicate smile. "Yeah . . ."

* * *

And that is how the two ended up curled up against each other in Kyle's bed the next morning.

When Kenny's eyes fluttered open, he pushed Kyle away in alarm. In a flash, he sat up and grabbed at his hair nervously. As he took in what he further recognized to be Kyle's bedroom, he heard the other boy stir beside him. He looked down at the redhead with wide eyes. Sleepy green eyes stared back at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked, voice heavy with sleep.

"Kyle," he spoke slowly, cautiously, "what am I doing in your room?"

Kyle smiled to himself. "You got super trashed at Red's party last night, and refused to let us take you home . . . so, I took you here."in

Kenny became aware of his hangover all too suddenly. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain. "Shit, man. Did we fuck?"

Kyle's face morphed into a serious expression. "No. But, something _did_ happen."

"Like what?"

"You . . . told me something, last night."

Kenny could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage. "What?" he whispered.

Kyle laughed nervously. "You, uh. You told me you loved me."

His eyes snapped open, and he stared down at Kyle in shock. It was silent for a long time before the initial shock subsided, and he forced out an overly obvious fake laugh.

"Yeah, well. I was drunk, you know? People say weird shit when they're drunk."

Kyle nodded slowly and unsurely. "Yeah, I guess."

Kenny could feel himself sweating and it wasn't even hot. "So, um. You know, don't take it seriously or anything."

"Of course not."

Kenny sighed and fell backwards onto Kyle's bed, happy to have dropped the subject. "My head hurts so fucking bad, dude."

"Stan and I were worried, you know?" Kyle whispered. "You never get that drunk. You barfed all over me."

Kenny cringed. "Did I? Wow, sorry, man."

Kyle shrugged his bony shoulders. "It's fine. Was just my shoes anyway."

Silence.

"My breath is rank," Kenny said suddenly before laughing shortly.

'Go brush your teeth," Kyle commanded, pushing the boy out of his bed and onto the floor. "And shower while your at it."

Kenny was shocked and slightly hurt before he looked up at Kyle and spotted the small smirk on his lips. He smiled in reply and stood up to make his way over to Kyle's bedroom door.

And when Kenny closed the door behind him, Kyle's smile fell and he struggled not to cry.

**When my babies get emotional it makes me emotional. Even if I'm controlling it lol. Okay anyway thank you SO MUCH for reading this one, please make sure to leave a review for me! I love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is another one that I barely edited. Maybe because of the smut. idk. Hope it isn't shit lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of the characters mentioned. ALSO, prepare for lemon because it's coming your way.**

**EDITED: MAY 19TH 2015**

* * *

Naturally, just like everything else when it came to Kenny, everything went back to seemingly normal after Kenny blamed his confession of love to Kyle on being drunk. After Kenny had used his shower that morning, he came barreling into Kyle's bedroom wearing a huge, and obviously forced, grin and babbling on about how "fucking amazing" the previous night's party was. Kyle knew Kenny had noticed his red face and puffy eyes, but, _naturally,_ the boy payed no attention and continued to reminisce.

And so, there they were, standing in the hall of South Park High. Kenny had finally come back to school, due to Kyle's slightly embarrassing begging. Stan was rummaging through his nightmare of a locker, (his hoarding problem had started back up and continued on throughout his childhood, affecting each locker he'd had), and Kenny was talking his ear off about some girl.

"She was _so_ hot, dude, I'm telling you. _Phenomenal _curves."

Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed irritably, thus earning a questioning stare from his Super Best Friend.

"Kenny?" Stan mumbled in question.

"Dude, what?! I'm _trying_ to describe this to you. Seriously, she was _fantastic_-"

"What about last night?"

Kenny started back at Stan in confusion. "What _about_ it?"

Stan flashed Kyle another brief glance before meeting Kenny's blue eyes. "_Seriously_? You two were-"

"Stan," Kyle muttered dryly, cutting him off.

Kenny turned to look at Kyle, then back at the noirette. He motioned between himself and Kyle. "Us? What?"

Kenny turned back to Kyle, his eyes wide with confusion. "Kyle?"

Kyle locked his eyes on the dusty hallway floor.

"Is there something I should know about last night?"

And then Kyle felt his eyes start to water and no _fucking_ way was he going to cry in front of Stan _and_ Kenny, so he quickly turned his back on them and ran down the hall, towards the bathrooms. He could hear Kenny calling out his name, but he chose to ignore it and continue on his way. _Fuck everything_.

* * *

Kyle had expected to be followed to the bathrooms, but he hadn't been, so he spent half of first period alone in the boys' bathroom just trying to get his shit together and when he finally walked into his first period class, Kenny's eyes followed him all the way to his seat. Kyle knew Stan had told him, why else would Ken be giving him . . . that look? Kyle spent the rest of the class just trying to avoid Kenny's stare, which he could feel on him the entire time. Of course, he should have been doing his school work but how could anyone expect him to concentrate with those beautiful blue eyes boring into the back of his skull? He was pulled out of space when he heard the teacher call out his name and his head snapped up in alert.

"What?" he mumbled.

But she just continued to call out the names of his classmates until the bell rang and interrupted her. Upon hearing the bell, Kyle shot up out of his seat and headed for the door, but was forced to a stop when he was grabbed by the arm. Slowly, the redhead turned around and let out a sigh of relief when he realized it was only Stan.

"What's up?" Kyle asked.

"Obviously, you weren't paying attention, although that's really not like you. But, we were all put into a group to work on a presentation. Think we can get together at your house after school?"

Kyle inwardly groaned. Of course they were put in a group project. _Fucking great timing_. He sighed tiredly. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. You can all come over after school."

Stan flashed him a wide grin. "Great!"

This really _was_ going to be a long day.

* * *

Lunch was the most awkward thing Kyle had ever endured. As per usual, Cartman was off about pointless shit, Stan was repeatedly correcting him and Kenny, instead of joining in on the animated conversation, was staring intently across the table at Kyle.

Kyle did his best to avoid the piercing gaze, but really all that was going on was that Kyle was blushing like crazy and staring down at his tray.

Kenny folded his arms in front of him and lowered his head.

"Kyle?"

Kyle slowly met Kenny's eyes for the first time that day. ". . . Yeah?" he almost whispered.

Kenny smiled softly at him. "Can we talk?"

"No."

The lovely smile disappeared. "Why not?"

Kyle sighed in frustration and quickly stood from his usual seat at their lunch table.

"There's nothing to talk about," he grumbled before making his way out of the noisy lunchroom.

* * *

The school day had finally come to an end and Kyle had successfully avoided Kenny the rest of the day. Unfortunately, he could no longer avoid the blonde, he was on his way. Stan and Cartman were already at his house, the three of them were holed up in Kyle's bedroom. Kenny texted and had said something about a family issue, so he was coming late.

"Jeez, what the fuck was up with Poor Boy today?" Cartman drawled out before shoving a handful of potato chips in his mouth and chewing loudly.

"Don't call him that, Fatass," Kyle grumbled.

One of Cartman's brows shot up. "Defending your boyfriend," he sang, smiling mockingly. "How sick."

"He's not my _boyfriend_, fuckface."

"Who's fault is that?"

Kyle's face contorted in anger. "Shut the _fuck_ up, you-"

Stan suddenly looked up from his textbook and took his chewed pencil out of his mouth. "You avoided him all day, dude. He really wanted to talk to you."

Kyle sighed, his anger towards Cartman quickly subsiding. "Like I said, nothing to talk about."

"Bullshit," Stan declared, laughing. "You two were about four seconds from fucking when I found you. You took him back to your house, man. For all I know, you probably _did_ fuck."

"We didn't have sex, Stan," Kyle growled. "He was so wasted he could barely stand. He passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow."

Stan shook his head and stared at Kyle incredulously. "But why were you avoiding him all day if you guys _didn't_ have sex?"

Kyle pushed his eyebrows together and his mouth hung open. "Uh. He . . . he told me he loved me. But he was drunk, so," Kyle laughed nervously, "I really shouldn't freak out about it."

"Freak out about what?" A familiar voice rang out.

They all turned to see Kenny closing Kyle's bedroom door behind him.

"I, uh." Kyle swallowed down an uncomfortable lump in his throat. "Nothing. Let's just work now."

Stan shot Kyle a concerned look, his mouth now gaping while Cartman let out a long, mumbled "shiiiit."

* * *

They worked for a total of four hours. Or, really, Kyle did. The rest of them just sat around and talked about stupid shit for four hours straight. When it was finally time for them to leave, it was around ten. Cartman and Stan were already out the door, after Stan's attempt to comfort his best friend. Kyle watched Stan take off in his Subaru, and yelped when he felt two skinny arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Kyyyyyle," Kenny whined.

Kyle sighed. "Kenny, please don't."

"Kyle," Kenny mumbled. "I can't go home. . ."

Kyle placed his hand on his waist, over Kenny's folded arms. "Why not?" Kyle whispered.

"My dad . . ."

Kyle sighed in defeat. "You can stay the night . . . again."

He felt Kenny nuzzle against his neck affectionately. "Thank you," he whispered against Kyle's skin.

Kyle gave a small smile and removed Ken's arms from his waist. "Come on, let's go to bed."

He heard Kenny chuckle. "Oooh, bed."

Kyle couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. "Not like that, you pervert."

Kenny pouted as he followed Kyle up the steps. "What do I have to do to get you to stop calling me a pervert?"

"Hmm," Kyle hummed thoughtfully. "Stop acting like one, maybe?"

"Hmm," Kenny hummed dramatically in an attempt to mimic Kyle and sat beside him on the bed. He subtly scooted closer to Kyle and placed a warm hand on his knee. "Would me, doing this, be considered perverted?"

Kyle could feel something stirring to life in his jeans as Kenny trailed the hand up towards his crotch.

"Ken, I don't think we should do anything. . ." Kyle muttered nervously.

He felt his breath catch in his throat as Kenny palmed at his growing bulge.

"Come on, babe," Kenny breathed against the skin of his neck before placing a soft kiss there.

Kyle mentally slapped himself when his hips bucked up against Kenny's hand and he let out a soft whimper. "Ken," he gasped out when Kenny gave a squeeze.

With minimal effort, Kenny pushed Kyle onto his back and climbed on top of him.

"Kenny, please-" the plea was silenced with a soft kiss being placed on his lips. Kyle quickly turned away.

"Aren't you still hungover?" Kyle asked.

The response he received was a slow shake of the head. Kenny reached up to stroke his- yes, _his_\- redhead's cheek affectionately.

"Let me make love to you, Kyle," Kenny begged, voice low and gravelly inside his throat.

There was that word again. _Love_. It made Kyle's breath hitch and his cheeks flush. It made his corners of his lips quirk up into a small smile.

"What if I don't want you to '_make love_' to me?" he teased.

Kenny pouted dramatically, and moved to lift himself off of the redhead, only to be pulled back down harshly.

"Wha . . .?"

"I want you to _fuck_ me," Kyle breathed against his former boyfriend's ear, wiggling his hips invitingly. "Hard and fast. I want you to fuck me until I'm _shrieking_ your name; until I can't see straight."

"Mmm," Kenny hummed excitedly in reply, as he was busy working on what would soon be a gigantic bruise on Kyle's throat.

Kyle gasped out as the hand that wasn't tangled in his fiery curls reached down to rub at his clothed crotch.

"Fuck, I've missed you," he breathed out into the blonde locks.

Said blonde pulled his face away from Kyle's neck to look down forlornly at him. A weak smile had managed to find it's way onto his face and he let out a breathy laugh before answering with a short and weak, "yeah."

They both stared at each other for a long time, simply letting their hands wander over each other's skin and claw at articles of clothing.

Not surprisingly, Kyle's shirt was discarded first, now forgotten on the floor. Next to go we're Kyle's jeans and as Kenny hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of Kyle's boxers, his wrist was grabbed tightly.

"What _now_?" Kenny whined.

Kyle smirked at how needy the blonde sounded. "I will not be the only one naked, _again_."

Huffing out a dramatic breath, Kenny sat up to remove his sweater. He quickly stood up from his position on Kyle's bed to pull down his jeans and briefs in one movement and kick them away.

Kyle smiled as Kenny crawled back on top of him, now satisfied with their situation. The boy reached for his boxers once more and shot Kyle a pleading look, even sticking out his bottom lip for emphasis. "Can I take them off _now_?"

Kyle nodded silently and lifted his hips, allowing Kenny to quickly strip him of the fabric.

Kyle reached up to wrap his arms around the blonde's neck and pulled him down to capture his lips and Kenny let out a small moan. He had missed Kyle, too.

The smaller boy below him sighed against his lips as he wrapped his hand around Kyle length and started pumping slowly.

"Fuck," Kyle choked out as Kenny pulled away to pay more attention to his throat. Kyle's fingernails raked across Kenny's shoulders in opposite directions when the hand around him began moving at a faster pace.

Kyle's breathing was now erratic and strained as Kenny nipped at his neck and stroked him sloppily.

"I've missed being with you like this," Kenny mumbled against the now wet skin of Kyle's neck.

Instead of attempting to form a sentence, Kyle gave a high pitched "mhm" just as Kenny's thumb swiped along his slit.

Kyle could feel how hard Kenny was against his upper thigh and took a moment to feel selfish for not touching him before reaching down between their bodies to grab ahold of Kenny's cock, earning a low grunt at his actions. At this point, Kyle was wondering if they would just jerk each other off and be done with it but when Kyle gave the warning that he was close, Kenny pulled back entirely.

"Dammit, Kenny," Kyle grunted in frustration, face beet red and heart beating loudly.

Kenny smiled down at him in apology, then lifted his hand to bring three fingers to Kyle's swollen lips.

"You know what to do."

Kyle nodded briskly before parting his lips so the fingers could slide into his mouth. Kenny watched with a smirk as Kyle took his fingers greedily, running his tongue over them and suckling loudly.

Once Kenny decided his fingers were fully lubricated, he pulled them gently from Kyle's mouth and quickly brought them down between Kyle's thighs. Kyle whined when he felt the tip of a finger prod against his hole before pushing in slowly. Kenny gave a few pumps of the single digit before pushing in another one, causing Kyle to moan quietly. Kenny immediately shifted his fingers in order to push at Kyle's prostate.

Kyle's small sounds had now become full blown pornographic moans as Kenny relentlessly massaged the small bundle of nerves. He only stopped for a small moment to push in a third finger, making sure to scissor them gently.

"Ken . . . Kenny, I'm good," Kyle huffed out, face red and eyes watering slightly.

"You sure?" the blonde asked quietly.

Kyle nodded slowly. Kenny leaned over and placed a soft kiss to Kyle's lips, fingers slipping free from him in the process and causing Kyle to shudder. Kyle smiled as Kenny continued to kiss him, pulse in his ears as Kenny grabbed his left hand and guided it to Kenny's aching cock. He instantly wrapped his hand around the shaft, earning a low groan from the blonde above him. Kenny attacked Kyle's throat as the hand curled around his length began pumping at a faster, more uncontrolled pace. And then suddenly, Kenny's hand reached back down to bring the movement to a halt.

Kyle swallowed down a large lump in his throat when he felt Kenny's cracked lips against his ear.

"I need you to try something for me," Kenny mumbled, voice husky and breath short.

Kyle narrowed his eyes. "W-what?"

Instead of giving a real reply, Kenny chose to shove him off the bed and onto the carpeted floor.

Kyle glared up at Kenny, face beet red. "What the _fuck_, Kenny?!"

The boy's enraged expression morphed into one of shock when Kenny moved on the bed to sit himself in front of Kyle and gently threaded his fingers through Kyle's red curls. Kyle stared straight ahead, his face eye level to Kenny's leaking length.

"You . . . you want me to . . .?" Kyle asked slowly.

The Jew felt the fingers in his hair tighten and his face was pulled forward until his lips came into contact with the tip of the throbbing flesh. Kyle lifted his green eyes to look up at the boy above him, eying him carefully as he gave a tentative lick along the slit, thus earning a loud groan in response. Gaining confidence from the reaction, he poked his tongue out again, this time giving a small lick along one of the angry looking veins.

"C'_mon_, Kyle," Kenny breathed out.

Kyle's brows furrowed as he shot Kenny a somewhat apologetic look before leaning forward and taking as much as he could into his mouth, gagging slightly as he felt the tip prod against the back of his throat and causing Kenny to gasp loudly. Kyle felt Kenny's fingernails scrape softly against his scalp and he gave a long hum around the cock in his mouth. Kenny groaned and bit his lip in an attempt to control himself and resist the temptation to thrust up into the heat of Kyle's mouth.

"_Ky_le," he whined, wiggling his hips a little.

He felt Kyle swallow quickly and moaned as the head in his lap began bobbing unskilfully. He threaded his fingers through Kyle's curls lovingly, pulling hard when Kyle attempted to deepthroat him.

"Mmm," Kenny hummed lowly. He bit his lip as he gave a careful thrust into Kyle's mouth, which emitted a violent gagging sound from Kyle's throat. Kenny quickly gasped and began to apologize, but trailed his sentence off when the head in his lap stilled and the hands that had been squeezing his thighs were moved behind Kyle's back.

Kenny stared down at Kyle with wide, shocked eyes and swallowed loudly when Kyle's own green orbs lifted to stare back at him- almost pleadingly. Kenny's teeth clamped down harder on his lip as he tightened his grip on Kyle's head and gave another slow thrust.

He had meant to be careful, really he had, but at some point along the road leading to his climax, Kenny lost control of his own movements and began violently plowing into Kyle's mouth and down his throat. The blonde groaned loudly every time Kyle swallowed around him and each time Kyle let out dramatic moans solely for Kenny's pleasure.

It was only when he was on the verge of hitting his orgasm that he decided Kyle had had enough, and detangled his fingers from Kyle's curls. Kyle took the hint and quickly pulled himself off of Kenny's cock with a distasteful slurping noise and a loud gasp for air. The blonde reached down to hook his index finger under the boy's chin and lifted his head up. He smiled at the sight of Kyle with a flushed face and dark red, swollen lips. He quickly swiped the drool off of the boy's chin with his thumb and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the cherry red mouth.

"C'mere," Kenny mumbled, pushing himself back on the bed and holding his arms out.

Kyle obliged, quickling standing up only to sit himself back down on Kenny's lap with the two boys facing each other. Kyle bit his lip when Kenny's hands gripped his pale hips and he felt the boy's breath on his neck.

"Ready, love?" Kenny asked quietly.

Kyle let out a short, desperate "mhm" before he felt himself being lifted up off the boy's hips, only to be slammed back down harshly and impaled. The redhead twitched helplessly in Kenny's lap as he struggled to adjust to the intrusion. He felt Kenny's hands run down the skin of his back in an attempt to soothe him, and relaxed a bit. A few quiet moments later, Kyle nodded quickly.

"Go," he whispered.

Kenny loudly released a breath he had been holding for a while and picked Kyle's hips up again, only to slam him down once more. This slow pace dragged on for several moments before Kyle groaned in frustration and started moving his hips to his own accord. His small hands were squeezing at Kenny's shoulders for leverage as he lifted and dropped his hips sloppily, earning a throaty moan from the boy below him.

Kyle began to build a confident rhythm, moving his hips dangerously fast and creating loud, violent slapping sounds. Both boys' breathing was ragged and uncontrolled as the two moved together, their chests glistening with sweat.

Kyle let out a whimper that morphed into a moan when Kenny pushed his hips up to meet him, causing him to push forcefully at his prostate. He mewled and twisted his hips a bit, palming at Kenny's clawed up shoulders.

"H-harder," Kyle huffed out, pushing his hips down with urgency.

Kenny shakily complied and squeezed Kyle's hips so tight that his blunt fingernails dug into the warm flesh.

"_Kenny_," Kyle whined as he received a powerful thrust.

Kenny was almost drooling at the sounds the redhead was making above him. He saw white as the boy started mumbling incoherently, and gave one more sloppy thrust upward as he reached his peak. And he had been positive he only thought them, but he heard Kyle gasp as he breathed out the words,

"I love you so much, Kyle. _Fuck_."

He regretted them for a moment, but felt some sort of relief wash over him when he felt Kyle tighten hotly around him and he heard Kyle's shuddering breath of "I l-love-"

For several moments, nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing could be heard- that is, until Kyle looked him dead in the eye and smiled knowingly.

_Shit._

**PLEASE REVIEW MY AWKWARD SEX SCENES THANK YOU I LOVE YOUUUUU :) Also sorry for the 25,997 page breaks I just feel like I need them in here lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: LOL alright here's the chapter that I've been lowkey working on for months. I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I'm really just a lazy fuck but I liked writing this chapter so I'll probably update a lot faster now? And before I didn't exactly have a plot so I just didn't want to write until I somewhat knew where I was going with the story. I also realized that I've failed to majorly focus on any other characters other than Kyle or Kenny, which is super shit of me because I'm in love with like all these characters so I decided to give that a try. I brought Kyle's family (besides his father, whoops) into the story and I also brought in Red mainly just because she is one of my favorite female characters, despite her being such a minor character overall. I'd like to say that if you're still actually following this story that I am extremely grateful, however I apologize that this chapter isn't particularly long (even though it really sets the plot in motion) BUT ALRIGHT I'll shut up. (The beginning literally just starts from where chapter seven left off, so you might want to go back really quick.) Please enjoy(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

The two sat in an uneasy silence for several minutes before Kyle cleared his throat loudly, lifting himself off of Kenny's cock and sitting back on his thighs. All the while his smile never faltered.

"So," he drawled, "did you mean it that time, then?"

Kenny's hands immediately shot up to cover his flushing cheeks. When he said nothing, Kyle pouted and forcefully removed the hands blocking his lover's face.

"Answer me," he whined.

Kenny just stared at him, trying his best to ignore the fire inside his cheeks. Kyle's smile returned and he leaned forward to peck the blonde on the side of his face before bringing his lips to the shell of Kenny's ear.

"Please?" He pleaded softly. "You've never been a shy person."

Kenny let out a shaky breath before nodding his head slowly. "Yes," he whispered.

Kyle's head immediately snapped backwards and he stared down at the boy with wide eyes and an even wider smile to match. "Really?"

Kenny swallowed a large lump in his throat before laughing breathlessly and nodding again. "Yeah. I love you. I'm _in_ love. With you."

"Well, you know what?" Kyle asked, moving his hands to cup Kenny's jaw. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss to the others' lips. "It just so happens that I think I might love you too."

Kenny shook his head in disbelief, despite the smile he was wearing. "Since when?"

Kyle sighed contentedly as he ran his hand through Kenny's already disheveled locks. "Since I realized that without you in my life, I'd be completely miserable. And if I never had the opportunity to kiss you again, I don't think I'd be able to handle it. I don't know, really."

"And what about your mom?" Kenny whispered, gaze shifting away from the redhead's.

"Honestly," Kyle muttered, "she wouldn't be able to keep me away."

His heart fluttered at the wide smile the other sent his way. His blue eyes gleamed as he stared up at Kyle in awe. Kyle cried out as he was thrown backwards onto the bed and the blonde moved to loom over him. Kenny's smile was stretched so wide that Kyle was afraid his cheeks might tear.

"When do your parents get home?" Kenny asked, voice low as he moved to place gentle kisses along Kyle's throat.

Kyle twisted his head around to gaze at the alarm beside his bed. It read 11:02 PM.

"Not for another like, forty minutes."

"Then come here," Kenny mumbled, chuckling as he planted another kiss on his lips.

* * *

Kyle awoke to a loud banging on his bedroom door accompanied by the obnoxious sound of his mother's yelling.

"Kyle?! Kyle, why is the door locked?"

He rolled over to stare up at his ceiling, breathing out a long sigh. He'd been hoping if he stayed silent that his mom would get the memo to fuck off.

"_Kyle_!"

He gave a frustrated groan as he lifted himself up off his bed and towards his bedroom door. He quickly unlocked it and cracked it open just enough to peer out at his mother.

"Morning, mom," he mumbled.

"Why was your door locked?" She glared at him in suspicion, "Do you have a friend over?"

"Uh." He considered lying for a moment before replying, "Yeah. Kenny's here. He stayed the night."

She nodded slowly in understanding. She stayed quiet for a moment while Kyle stared out at her from his crack in the doorway. "Well," she finally spoke, "it's about time you two get up and start getting ready for school. I'll call you down when breakfast is ready."

"Sure thing, mom," he replied before shutting the door abruptly. When he turned back around to return to the warmth of his blankets, he found that Kenny was already awake and was in the midst of a stretch.

"Your mom totally knows," Kenny said, smiling tiredly.

Kyle shrugged as he dropped himself back onto his bed. "You think so?"

"Well, I hope she's not that clueless. You only ever lock the door when I sleep over."

"Are you saying you'd rather me leave it unlocked and have her walk in to see you all naked on my bed? I mean, I'd rather that not happen."

Kenny let out a short laugh. "No, I'm not saying that. I'm just telling you that if she doesn't already know, it shouldn't take her very long to find out."

Kyle just shrugged again as he turned to face the other. "We'll deal with that when the time comes."

Kenny hummed accordingly before leaning over and pecking Kyle on the lips. "Good morning, though."

"Morning," he replied, smiling. "Have a nice night?"

"Oh, yeah. The best. Got it on with this _really_ pretty thing."

With a roll of his eyes, the redhead reached over to punch Kenny in the arm. "I am _not_ a 'thing'."

"Mmm, you're right," Kenny agreed, smirking as he pushed himself off of Kyle's bed. "You are very pretty, though."

He received a very displeased groan in return and laughed when he heard Kyle forcefully slam his head back into the pillows. "Come back to bed and we'll never go to school again," he said, voice muffled by the fabric of his pillow case.

The blonde shook his head in shame for the other as he dug through his drawers in search for a shirt. "Kyle Broflovski, skipping school? Absurd."

Kyle rolled over to glare at him. "As if we've never ditched school before."

"True, but while no one gives a fuck if _I_ miss a day, the world practically comes to an end when you're absent." Kenny turned around with a t-shirt bunched in his hand. He unraveled it and presented it to Kyle, raising his eyebrow in question. "Do you think you'll miss this one too much?"

Kyle sat up and shrugged tiredly. "Just take it, man. I don't mind." Kenny nodded in reply.

"Besides," the blonde continued as he pulled the garment over his head, "you've missed a lot of school already."

Kyle opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by his mother's voice informing them that breakfast was ready.

* * *

The pair took their time dressing before dragging themselves down to the Broflovskis' kitchen, where they were greeted by the smell of burnt waffles. They took their seats at the table, sitting in silence until Kyle's younger brother was heard trotting down the steps. Kyle turned to face him, barely trying to conceal his mortified expression.

"Ike?! You were home last night?"

Ike raised his eyes to meet Kyle's gaze, revealing his very unimpressed and sleep deprived glare.

"_Yeah_," he simply replied as he took his own seat.

As Sheila turned to present them with a large stack of - very - black waffles, she released a tired sigh.

"Ike, baby, look at those dark circles beneath your eyes. You really should go to sleep a little earlier."

Ike furrowed his brows as he glared up at his mother and then at his brother. "Sure, Ma," he grumbled.

Kyle payed no attention to his mother setting down the plate containing their breakfast, then proceeding to lecture his brother about the importance of maintaining a decent sleeping schedule. He instead shot a skeptical glance towards Ike, to which he received a look that looked a lot like "you owe me". As Sheila's lecture came to a close, she felt more inclined to ask Kyle how his night was but was cut short when Kenny asked, "Pardon me, Mrs. Broflovski, but may I please have the syrup?"

* * *

By the time breakfast had ended, Kenny managed to completely divert Mrs. Broflovski away from the topic of the previous night's events, much to Kyle's appreciation. The three boys were standing before the front door, pulling on their coats when Kyle leaned in close to Ike's face and hissed in suspicion. "What's up with you not ratting me out to mom?"

Ike raised his chin slightly to look up at his brother. Despite being years younger he already came up to Kyle's shoulders. He smirked, "I was just being a nice little bro. You know how it is."

He actually, really didn't and so Kyle just continued to stare at him with narrowed eyes. Ike was never a "nice little bro". Then Ike quickly ducked past Kyle to open the door and make his escape down the street. Kyle turned to Kenny with a worried expression and was met with a mere shrug. The redhead sighed irritably and made his way out into the cold mountain air with the other on his tail.

They were both silent until the door was safely shut behind them and Kenny opened with, "I swear that child is a little deviant."

"Yeah," Kyle muttered before groaning loudly. "I hate not knowing what that shit is up to."

Kenny chuckled in amusement. "Maybe he really is just a nice Mini Broflovski."

"Not a fucking chance," Kyle spat angrily. "He looked pissed when he came downstairs."

"Can't blame 'im. We probably kept him up all night, you were a little loud," the other replied with a grin.

His cheeks flushed a bright pink, and he immediately reached up to cover them. "I'm so fucking embarrassed."

"Speaking of embarrassment, or something. I think?" Kenny played with the hem of his sleeve nervously. Kyle glanced at him, cheeks still warm, but he smiled. He was still intrigued by this new nervous character the blonde had been showing him recently.

"I've been wondering since this morning, if because of what we said, we would be together again?" He stared at Kyle with a hopeful expression, but as a long silence stretched between the two he felt his heart sink into his stomach.

Kyle sighed thoughtfully and tore his gaze away from the other boy in favor of the pavement. "I don't -" he sighed again. "I don't know if I can do that?"

"But, you said - uh. You said it too," Kenny almost whispered.

Kyle stopped abruptly and turned to face him once more. "I said, that I thought I did. Love you, I mean. And, I do think so."

Kenny blinked hard, trying not to cry over something so small. What did he think would happen? They would sleep together again and then suddenly Kyle would want him back? Right, well. After a few moments of breathing a little too heavily, he chose, "I don't understand…"

"Ken, I mean. I'm not sure if it's real. You know?" He paused, expecting a reply but continued on without one. "Like, I've never been in a real relationship before, and what if I think it's love when it's really not? I don't want to do that to you. Or what if what you feel for me isn't really love? What if -"

"Kyle," Kenny croaked out, then stopping to clear his throat aggressively. No way was he getting this emotional over this shit. "If this isn't love then I don't know what the fuck it is, dude. You rule my thoughts. I've _been_ with a lot of people, we both know that." He paused for a moment, contemplating. "It's never been this way. I've - I've never felt like this about another person before…"

"Then how do you know it's real?" Kyle asked, smiling at him sadly. "You don't, Ken."

He just stared at the redhead blankly. "Right," he whispered. "Okay."

Kyle nodded before silently enveloping the boy in a hug. "We'll give it some time, alright?" He whispered into his collar.

Kenny reciprocated the embrace slowly. "Yeah."

* * *

Instead of attending his second period class, Kenny opted for a solo smoking session behind the school. As he made his way through the several turns of the emptying hallways, he thought about what Kyle had said to him and if it really meant anything. _Give it some time_? Kyle wasn't much of a liar, and Kenny knew that, but to him it had really just sounded like a way out. He considered that he was overthinking the situation, but couldn't help it anyway. He paced his steps faster, eager to get out into the cool air and satisfy his nicotine fix. Cigarettes helped him clear his head, and if he thought if he really needed anything it was a clear mind.

When he opened the door to the back alley of the school, he was slightly disappointed to find that someone had beat him there. He didn't mind much, though. It was only Red, one of the more popular and sought after girls he went to school with. She was friends with girls like Wendy and Bebe, but they weren't cocky and neither was she. She was sort of a close friend, but the only times they had ever associated with each other, besides the occasional quick fuck, was when they smoked together.

She had heard the door open and didn't look up to see who it was until she felt the rush of air as Kenny plopped down beside her. She glanced over at him and greeted him with a small smile. He briefly returned the gesture before reaching into his front pocket to retrieve his pack.

"You look distressed," she pointed out bluntly as she let out a stream of smoke.

He let out a small chuckle as he hastily plucked a cigarette out of his remaining few. "I guess you could say that," he mumbled.

"Care to elaborate?"

He sighed harshly as he felt around his pockets for his lighter. "Um. You heard about Kyle and I, right?"

Red gave a slow nod as she reached over to hand him her lighter.

"Thanks," he breathed out and she simply smiled in reply and answered Kenny's question with,

"Yeah, I heard. Heard that you two were fucking or something. Not that many people were surprised, honestly." She shot him an apologetic look. "No offence."

"No, I get it," he replied, laughing slightly before lighting the end of his cancer stick and inhaling a large puff of smoke. "Well, I guess I got a little crazy or something. I ended up really liking him."

"And what's wrong with that?" she questioned.

"Nothing, I don't think. But I told him I love him. He doesn't think I do." He paused for another drag. "He doesn't want to be with me because he thinks it's just a load of shit, or something. I don't know."

Red's dark brows pushed together in concern. "And what makes it feel like love?"

"I think about him a lot. But, it's not the way it would usually happen. Before it would just be thoughts of how much I'd want to fuck someone, you know?" He paused to wait for her affirming nod. "Well these thoughts are the serious kind. I think about sleeping with him - like, actually _sleeping_. And I think about holding him, and cuddling. This shit's never happened before."

"Well, okay. So you want something more than just sex, and if that's unusual for you to want then I see why you feel like he's different." She turned away for a moment to extinguish her cigarette on the curb. "If it feels that important, then just keep trying. Wait for him. See how it goes, or something." She glanced over at him with her red-lipped smile, and gave him a slight shrug.

"Sorry," she continued, "I don't know how good I am with this stuff."

Kenny's head bobbed slightly in recognition. "You're doing alright," he muttered, grinning.

Red snorted before turning away to shove her materials into her pockets. He watched her as she did this, and he felt a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. It reminded him of the sad feeling he felt when he thought about things like Kyle, or more so his father. He didn't like it. He didn't want it there.

"Hey, Red?"

She slowly lifted her head to meet him. "Hmm?"

He leaned in slightly closer. "Can we go somewhere a little less public?" He let out a breathless laugh, probably to sound a little less pathetic than he felt. "I'm kinda really feeling you right now."

She gave him an amused look before shrugging and moving to stand up. "Yeah, why the fuck not. Let's go."

He followed her back inside with a new feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was fiery and he welcomed it. He didn't want to think about Kyle anymore.

**Ah yes, okay. So I go and make Kenny fuck Red. I don't even ship them together, I seriously just love both of them individually but I suppose it's necessary for Kenny to actually live up to his reputation and so here he goes having sex to fill a void. I actually know where I'm going to go from here, so I'm expecting a faster update. Thank you for reading! Please remember to review even though I'm a sack of shit and I update like 8 months later! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: LMAO HI? IT'S LITERALLY BEEN ALMOST A YEAR I AM SO SORRY OMFG IM SO SHIT. idk i'm a lazy shit and also got into another fandom so i've been kinda lacking when it comes to South Park (I DID WATCH S19 THO) but mostly i'm lazy but! I was struck with sudden inspiration so here this is. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT LMAO ENJOY~~~ also sorry in advance? ALSO THIS IS NOT BETA'D LMAOO I PROOFREAD IT ONCE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of the characters mentioned in this story!**

* * *

He tries not to think about it all.

Kenny tries not to think about Kyle as Red's fingertips glide along his skin, touching him in ways that admittedly are all too familiar to the both of them. He tries desperately to ignore the way his stomach turns at a scent that does not belong to the man he loves as they kiss sloppily and share each other's breath. Red's kisses do not take away all the air in his lungs like Kyle's do; neither have anyone else's. And after they have both quickly been stripped down and Kenny is sliding inside her, neither of them choose to acknowledge the tears streaming down and off the blonde's cheeks onto the skin of Red's clavicle.

It's over when they stop rocking against one another and Kenny pulls out to fist his cock to completion, and he cums messily over her thigh, unable to erase the image of green orbs from the back of his eyelids. They clean up in silence as Red shoots him concerned glances whilst refastening the buttons on her blouse.

Not a word is spoken until Kenny has finished slipping into his - _Kyle's_ \- t-shirt, and he reluctantly meets her gaze to flash Red a smile that does not reach his eyes. "Thanks… babe," he mutters dejectedly, and waits for her returned "Yeah, no problem," before bolting out of the empty classroom.

* * *

Kenny shows up to his third period class exactly thirteen minutes late, which incidentally is another class that he shares with Kyle. He immediately expects the curious gaze that said redhead shoots his way once he crosses the threshold to his assigned seat, and makes sure to present Kyle with what is, hopefully, a reassuring smile before quickly averting his sight.

Throughout the duration of the class period, Kenny feels his cheap prepaid phone vibrate almost somewhat aggressively in his pocket. There isn't a doubt in his mind that it's Kyle, attempting to interrogate him about what exactly it was that caused him to miss an entire _thirteen_ minutes of their Biology class. He ignores it, though, as he isn't entirely sure he'd like to speak to Kyle in that particular moment after their morning together. He can feel Kyle's - probably - angry gaze boring into the side of his face from his position on the left side of the room, but he ignores that too, to the best of his ability.

He spends the remainder of the hour staring blankly ahead at the chalk dust covered

Blackboard, attempting to distract himself from the nearly overwhelming guilt that has settled in his chest in the midst of the past fifteen minutes he had spent with Red. Someone who wasn't - _isn't _ \- Kyle. Someone he doesn't love. He tries not to think about why, suddenly, something as normal as casual sex can make him feel sick to his stomach.

As he desperately awaits the sound of the dismissal bell, Kenny can't help but hope he is able to escape fast enough in order to avoid a confrontation from Kyle. He's always been quick, and as soon as the first ring sounds out, he's up on his feet and frantically scurrying out of the room, hoping that Kyle isn't on his tail.

Kenny doesn't open his phone to check his text messages until he's slouching in his fifth period seat, and his heart immediately sinks into his stomach when his eyes scan over the words.

_**10:46am**_ _kyle: _**Why were you late to class? **

_**10:46am**_ _kyle: _**You can't afford to keep missing so much class time.**

_**10:47am **__kyle: _**Ken?**

_**10:49am**_ kyle: **Kenny.**

_**10:51am**_ kyle: **Don't tell me you were messing around with someone.**

Kenny lets out a bitter laugh.

_**10:53am**_ kyle: **You were, weren't you.**

_**10:53 am**_ kyle: **Why would you do that**

He tries to swallow down what feels like bile in his throat. His eyes are on fucking _fire_.

_10:54am_ kyle:** I thought you loved me?**

Kenny finds himself reminding himself to take deep, even, breaths.

_**10:57am**_ kyle: **You look so sad**

_**11:00am**_ kyle:** I'm sorry**

_**11:02am**_ kyle:** I'm trying**

It isn't until Kenny is lying in his bed that night with stinging, leaking eyes that he shakily types back a reply.

_**1:14am**_ ken: **i love u**

_**1:14am**_ ken: **im trying too**

* * *

Kenny doesn't attend school the following day, and turns off his phone to temporarily avoid any new heart wrenching text messages he may receive. He spends the majority of his day sulking in his room, staring blankly at his ceiling and occasionally breaking into pathetic sobs. He can't find it in him to feel sorry for himself.

It isn't until late afternoon that he feels inclined to exit his sanctuary, when he hears an obnoxious chorus of knocks against his front door. At first, he had decided to ignore them but as they grew in intensity he couldn't deny the headache that had started to form.

And that is how Kenny finds himself standing in his open doorway, whilst wrapped in his ratty comforter that he has had since his childhood, staring at a very concerned looking Stan Marsh.

"You knock really fucking loud, you know," the blond states dryly.

Stan's gaze morphs into an offended glare. "Wow, hello to you, too."

Kenny sighs heavily. "Sorry, I'm sorry." It's silent, and he blinks a few times. "Hi."

Stan stares at him for a long moment. "You honestly look awful." And Kenny shrugs.

"Didn't sleep much."

"Right." It's awkward. More silence.

"Kyle didn't tell me to check up on you, in case you're wondering."

Kenny's expression twists into a grimace. "I wasn't."

"Okay." Stan just stares.

"Stan-" he begins in an accusing tone.

"Kyle was really shitty today. Looked upset." Is what Stan interrupts him with.

There's no reply, just a terribly blank and unimpressed stare, so he continues. "He told me what happened. I just want you to know-"

"Want me to know _what_, Stan? _What_?" The blond spits abruptly, glaring hotly at the other, eyes red and swollen (from countless hours of crying, but he won't admit that, even if it's obvious. And he knows it is).

"I _want _you to know that he's acting like a piece of shit and I admit that. And I know you're upset, I don't know, I just- I read the messages."

Kenny is now purposely avoiding his gaze, all previous traces of anger quickly vanishing. His body feels tense, muscles pulled taut, and he wonders in Stan can tell how uncomfortable he suddenly is, favoring to instead stare at the piles of snow slush that have been messily shoveled on to the sidewalk.

Without thinking he lets out of a soft murmur of, "Did he ask you to?" and he's not looking, but he can feel the way Stan is looking at him - full of pity.

"Well, yes. But. When he came up this morning he just kinda looked a little, I don't know, _not there_. You know?" Kenny replies with a slow, despondent nod. "I asked him what was wrong and he just, handed his phone to me. Told me to check his messages."

Kenny releases a sound that resembles both a groan and a sigh. His eyes are starting to burn and he can feel the beginning of a new onslaught of tears. He's going to cry. He needs to get _out_.

"Why are you here, Stan? What do you want?" He responds, voice low and shaky. Careful.

Stan simply shrugs as he reaches up to wipe at his nose, red from the Colorado cold and leaking. He sniffs loudly before replying in a hushed tone. "I just? Want you to cheer up," Kenny's scoffs at him, and Stan shoots him a glare that is softened by the unmistakable fondness in his expression.

"Seriously. You're both kind of a mess right now and that's totally understandable, but. He'll come around, okay? I know he loves you. He looks at you like you hung the fucking stars or some fake deep bullshit like that. Just, try not to," he awkwardly gestures his arms in Kenny's direction, "be like _this_. It's not good for you, man. And I love you. I love you both, you're my best friends. And I know you can get through all this bad shit, and I'll be there for you when you need it."

It's silent again for a few moments before Kenny is smiling, albeit tight and looking a bit strained, and he pulls the other into a tight, suffocating hug.

"Okay?" Stan asks in a whisper.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks. Being sad isn't like me, anyway, right?" Stan nods against the fabric of Kenny's shirt (still Kyle's actually, he had slept in it). "Maybe I'll just get over it, soon."

"You don't_ have_ to get over it, though. That isn't what I meant. And you're allowed to be sad. _Of course_ you're allowed to be sad-"

"Stan, it's _okay_. I know." Kenny stops him from rambling just like he always does, always _has_. He feels the other deflate in his embrace with a sigh and it's peacefully quiet between the two until Stan hears the other whisper another soft "thank you" against his hair. And maybe he can feel Kenny's tears against the skin of his neck and he hears the muffled sniffles, but neither of them say anything.

* * *

**idk i'm a shitbag and i love angst. i'm so sorry. also the word sniffle is cute and it might take away from the moment but? whatever. THIS WAS SOOO SHORT (SORRY) AND PROBABLY SHIT BUT! THANK YOU FOR READING~~~~ again I am sorry for making you wait and tHANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS and putting up with my lazy ass333 until next time! let me know what you think of this btw :-)**


End file.
